Legally Blind (DaredevilLegally Blonde Crossover)
by Boss-ay
Summary: Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson travel to Harvard Law school to be guest lecturers for Professor Callahan's Criminal Law class. While there, they meet the intelligent and beautiful Elle Woods, the helpful and kind Emmett Forest, the conceited Warner Huntington III, the brilliant Vivian Kensington, and of course, Bruiser, Elle's dog. All is fine, until the Jester decides to strike.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters that will be within the following fan fiction. I do not work for Marvel or whoever owns Legally Blonde. Daredevil is not mine. Legally Blonde is not mine. I am simply a hermit who, whilst shaving my legs in the shower, wondered "Why the hell is there not a Daredevil/Legally Blonde crossover fanfiction? That is some grade A bullshit." Also, this is probably only going to be crack. It probably isn't going to be emotional, and might not even be good. It might not even correctly fit into the Legally Blonde and/or Daredevil universe. If it doesn't correctly fit, pretend it's an A.U. and get over yourself. It's a fan fiction. It doesn't need to be perfect. At least it won't end with Spider-Man and Daredevil making out. (I am throwing shade all over the place). For what it's worth, this takes place when (SPOILERS) Karen Page was still alive, before the drugs and all that crap. Elle Woods is still a freshman at Harvard (thus, still ridiculous as hell). Also, I have limited legal knowledge, and even less knowledge of what a secretary does. Thus ends my disclaimer. Enjoy this shit.**

"Any messages, Karen?" Matthew Murdock asked good naturedly as he walked into his law practice.

"Umm, just the one...:" Karen said, glancing at her notes, "From Harvard university?"

"Harvard?" Matt questioned, raising an eyebrow, "The prestigious law school?" He set down his white cane.

"No, the other Harvard University." Karen laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Watch yourself, Karen." Matt joked, "Why were we contacted by Harvard University?" Foggy Nelson, Matt's business partner and best friend, came out of his office.

"Clearly some super rich guy got himself into some trouble and needs our wonderful law practice so save his ass." Foggy offered

"Surely they'd hire a lawyer closer to them?" Matt countered.

"They clearly know how prestigious and well to do our firm is."

"We have a broken fax machine from the 80's. And not too many clients."

"But the clients we do get hit the media pretty hard."

"Actually it's some professor… Eric Callahan? He was closely following some of your previous cases, he said, and finds, in his words 'the firm's view on the law intriguing.' He'd like you to talk to his class. It's a criminal law class." Karen interrupted, explaining the real reason why they were contacted.

"What does he mean by our view on the law?" Foggy asked.

"I'm not sure… he didn't say. Should I call him back? Oh! He also said that the university would pay for the expenses during the trip."

"Matt, not to exclude you from the decision making process, but...I think we owe it to those poor students to teach about our very outlandish lawyer ideals." Matt laughed at Foggy's reaction, it was just like him to be so driven by money.

"Yes, of course we owe it to the students." He replied, "Karen, can you call back the professor and tell him that we will come to talk to his class? And...ask him exactly what he means by our 'view of the law.'"

 **Short first chapter. I know. I get it. But I had no idea how to open this fan fiction. I don't do this often. And if you're wondering "Eric Callahan? What the hell, author lady?!" They never said Callahan's first name in Legally Blonde. Not in the musical, not in the movie. It was never said. So stop complaining, I'm doing my best here. This damn fan fiction is going to get better, I promise. It was just hard as hell to open the goddamn thing. If you think you can write a better Legally Blonde/Daredevil fan fiction crossover, than you do it. Stop pressuring me. I'm writing the second chapter right now. Doing it this way is just easier on me.**


	2. So That's What the Sunglasses are For!

**Yay, chapter two! Can you handle the intensity?! Probably. Just like last time, I don't understand legal junk, so if I get it wrong don't hold it against me. I'm going to go to school for zoology, not law. I hope you enjoy reading this junk as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Also, I got a notification that bookwormrdd is following this story. That is awesome. I honestly didn't expect anyone to like this crap. Of course now I actually have to put effort into this, so as a warning, there might be a little bit of out of characterness in this chapter. I apologize for it, and I promise you that it is only to move the story along. Enjoy!**

"It kind of sucks we need to stay on campus," Foggy said as he and Matt walked onto the ground of Harvard Law School, "It would be nice to be put up in a really fancy hotel."

"It will be just like being back at Columbia," Matt responded, "Besides, it's only for a week." Foggy nodded, and took the time to take in their surroundings.

"It's good you can't see, Matt."

"Why's that?"

"Everybody here looks like they bought all of the clothes in GAP. I have never seen so many polos in my life." Foggy explained, laughing with Matt.

"You mean that's not what everybody wears all the time normally nowadays?" Matt joked, "I had always assumed that was the style." The two men laughed harder together, as Foggy led Matt towards the school. He knew that Matt could find his way around, probably even better than he could, but he liked feeling important. Besides, Matt had his secret identity to worry about.

"We should find where we're staying." Foggy reasoned, not always only being there for jokes, "We should clean ourselves up before meeting that Callahan guy."

"That's a good idea…" Matt agreed, walking with his friend. It was a little strange for both of them to be at a University again, especially a University that neither of them attended.

"Do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?" Foggy asked, realising he knew absolutely nothing about how Harvard was set up.

"I do not." Matt admitted, also having no clue about Harvard's layout. Neither of them had been there before.

"Shit." Foggy groaned. They both knew what neither man wanted to say out loud. They needed help. Foggy was more willing to ask for help, but he knew that Matt, being blind, had a pretty firm anti help agenda. It was so intense it would irritate Foggy sometimes, but he could also understand where Matt was coming from. People would constantly offer to help Matt cross the street, and whenever Foggy walked anywhere with Matt at least one person would say how he's such a good person, helping a blind man walk the streets of New York. Of course, no random person on the streets would know about Matt's hyper senses, so he could almost understand where the people on the street were coming from, as well.

"I'm going to ask someone to help me find where we're supposed to stay. You follow your crazy nose to somewhere to eat, and chill out there. Then I'll find you, we'll eat, and I'll lead you to where we're staying." Foggy told his friend.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to just ask someone with you?" Matt reasoned, although he knew why Foggy was offering this plan.

"Hell yeah it would be, but your pride won't let us take the easy way."

"I'm able to ask for help, Foggy. I've done it before."

"I know. But whenever you need to ask a stranger, you spend the next week trying to prove how self sufficient you are and it's a pain to deal with."

"So this is more of you not wanting to deal with my shit than you looking out for me?" Matt chuckled, playfully shoving his friend.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement."Foggy responded, shoving Matt back. With that, Foggy went off to find someone, preferably a cute girl, to help him find where he and Matt would be staying. Matt listened to him go, and then went to find a coffee place on campus, to keep up his end of their deal.

It took about five minutes, but eventually he found a small place to get coffee. It was relatively empty, and the few people who were there were doing some kind of work, or flirting with each other, so Matt just faded into the background. It was amazing how easy it is for a blind man to do that. Nobody would look at a blind guy twice. At least, not anybody average.

However, unbeknownst to Matt, a girl happened to walk into the coffee shop a little while after Matt had sat down. She was small, pretty, and blonde. She didn't look like most of the people at Harvard, what with her high heels, cute purse, and pink sundress. The girl was deciding where to sit when she noticed Matt. Being the girl she was, she walked right on over to the blind man, and sat across from him.

Matt looked up, almost choking on her perfume. It didn't smell bad, and to the average person it wouldn't be overpowering, only noticeable if she turned a certain way or flipped her hair over her shoulder. However, unbeknownst to the girl sitting across from him, Matt was not the average person.

"Hi~!," The girl chirped, "Woods, Elle Woods." She extended a perfectly manicured hand to him, but although Matt knew that she had, he had to play dumb. Appearances, and all that.

"I'm Matt...Matt Murdock." He responded, holding his hand out. Somehow he wasn't surprised that when she shook it, her hand was very soft. Somebody takes personal care _very_ seriously.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you knew?" Elle cocked her head slightly to the left, causing her blonde hair to cascade over her shoulder.

"I'm actually here because my partner and I are-" He didn't get to finish her sentence because little miss Woods, comma, Elle cut him off.

"Because, like, this isn't high school. It hasn't been high school for awhile, you know? In, like, high school you could transfer in to a new school, like, whenever if like, you moved, or, like, whatever. But we're in, like, University. And it's, like, _really_ hard to get into Harvard, and, like, I don't think that they let people in when school's been in session for, like, a month. So you can't be new. Actually, do they let people to randomly transfer from University? You would of had to just got here today if you are knew, though. Did you already find your dorm? Do you need help finding your dorm? I could totally help you. Actually, what time is it? At 1:30 I need to accidentally bump into this guy I know, He is, like, so totally cute. Don't tell anyone but i'm trying to win him back. He like, totally dumped me because I wasn't serious enough for him. I'm like, _what_? It's like, total bullshit, am I right? I am totally serious."

When Elle finally took a breath, Matt realised he finally had a chance to speak. He was glad for it, too. She had just said 'like' thirteen times in that paragraph. He took a second to take in what she had just said.

"So...instead of concentrating on your studies...you're trying to win back an ex boyfriend?"

"You'd understand if you've seen him." Elle stated, crossing her arms.

"Ah...actually…" Matt wasn't sure if this girl didn't realise he was blind or not. Either scenario was possible. One one hand, she was clueless. On the other, she knew, and either was being a asshole or trying to treat him like everybody else.

"And besides, I'm like totally in love with him. Plus he is just great in bed."

"Is he now…?"

"Oh yeah, once we spent, like, four hours in a hot tub together. It was great."

"Four...hours…?"

"Oh yeah. He's, like, so great. I love him so much, so I have to make him realise that I'm totally a Jackie, and not a Marilyn."

"Well...um...have fun...with that...I should...ah…" Matt shifted in his seat, trying to find a way to get out of this conversation.

"I actually have a picture of him on my phone. Here, let me show you." Elle dug around in her purse trying to find her phone. This Matt guy was like, super nice. He was listening to her, and wasn't calling her stupid or anything like that. The only other guy who was so nice to her since she got here was Emmett. Emmett didn't have those super cool sunglasses though. It made Matt seem super mysterious. She scrolled through the pictures, looking for the one that made Warner look _super_ cute, not noticing as Matt awkwardly tried to get out of her metaphorical grip.

"Found it!" Elle chirped, showing her phone to the other, smiling her perfect smile. Matt coughed awkwardly.

"Umm...Miss Woods…"

"Oh please, call me Elle~!"

"Okay...Elle…"

"Seriously, Matt, isn't he like, the cutest guy you've ever seen?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Do you see a lot of cute guys?" Elle gasped, holding up her hand to her mouth, "Matt are you…" She looked around, "Matt are you gay?"

"What?! No!" Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who was this girl? This was a very confusing day. And why do so many people seem to assume that he's gay? There's never been a time in his life when he's felt attracted to a guy! What?!

"Oh you don't need to be ashamed or anything, Matt. I get it. Ohmigosh! That's what you meant by _partner_! Oh that's probably why you don't care about Warner. You already have a man. I bet he's really cute too. Do you have a picture? I wanna see~!" So _that_ was why he had those super cool sunglasses. No straight guy would wear something so fashionable. Those red tinted lenses were super rad. She should get a pair like that.

"Partner…?" Matt's confusion only intensified before it hit him, "I was referring to my law partner! We're here to talk to some class for a week, guest speakers! I'm not in the kind of relationship that you're insinuating with him!"

"Oh."

"That's it? Oh?"

"Well now I'm trying to figure out why you weren't sure if Warner is the cutest guy you've ever seen. I mean, even if you're straight you're able to say if a guy is cute or not. I'm able to say if girls are cute or not."

"Who the hell is Warner?" Matt was desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He should of just gone with Foggy to find where ever the hell it was they were staying.

"The guy I'm trying to win back. Look at his picture. Isn't he, like, so hot. Like, not even h-o-t hot. I mean full on h-a-w-t hot."

"I told you. I don't know."

"Well why not?"

"Because I can't see the picture."

"Why not? Oh no did the screen lock?" Elle checked her phone, "No, the picture is still up…" Matt took a deep breath, somehow managing to keep his temperature under control.

"I can't see the picture because I am legally blind." Elle looked at Matt, her blue eyes widening. Oh god she was such an idiot! Oh man, she probably totally insulted him! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Elle mentally kicked himself and tried to come up with a good apology. She meant to say _I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW ARE YOU OFFENDED OHMIGOSH_ , but what she really said was...

" OHMIGOSH ARE YOU FUCKING SORRY!?"

"...what…?"

 **I wonder how many times I wrote the word "like" while writing Elle's dialogue and innermost thoughts. An cookie goes to whoever counts for me! (Disclaimer: Anyone who counts will not actually receive cookie. Conditions apply, results may vary.) Fun fact: When writing the sentence that read "It made Matt seem super mysterious", I accidentally made a typo that made the sentence read "It made Matt seme." And I was like "Well that would take that story in a different direction. Somebody get Spider-Man up in this." Do you like that reference I made to the disclaimer in the first chapter? Also, this is written in third person omniscient narrating style, so if you're reading and you're like "Matt wouldn't be able to tell that Elle has blonde hair, duh.", or any other situation where you're thinking Matt (or any other character) would/wouldn't be able to blank, I am no longer inside that character's head. I know my writing techniques. Second fun fact: While writing this I had music on shuffle,, and whilst finishing up the first song from the Legally Blonde soundtrack played. I thought that was kind of awesome. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. There are more to come.**


	3. That's a Stupid Ringtone

**Welcome to chapter three. I am beginning to type this chapter at 1:23 a.m. so if it is even worse than usual don't hold it against me. The only reason why I am writing the damn thing so early is because at some point today I am to be grounded and therefore will not have access to this for about a week. I love how I'm typing this as though I actually have a lot of readers. As far as I know there is, like, one of you. Oh well. Either way, get ready for this shit. I hope it will tide you over until I am a free range chicken again. (That was a very, very bad metaphor and I apologise) Fun fact! At the end of this chapter is a phone call between Matt and a mystery person. At that point in time the narrator is "in Elle's head" so to speak, so we don't know what the person on the phone is saying. His dialogue is represented with "..." so when you see that, I don't know, think of how the parents speak in The Peanuts or something. Enjoy!**

"Ohmigosh, that is not what I meant to say at all!" Elle squeaked, hiding her face in her hands at Matt sat there, dumbfounded. "See, what I meant to say was 'ohmigosh I'm so fucking sorry' and also 'are you offended ohmigosh!' But like, my words were like, 'OHMIGOSH' and I like literally could not even I am so sorry, seriously."

"It's um...it's okay…" It is worthwhile to mention that Matt was currently thinking _what did I do to get myself into this situation._

"Can we start over?" Elle pleaded, something her hair, "Please?" Matt couldn't help but smile a little bit at how this girl was acting. She was confusing as hell and to say she was annoying was an understatement, but there was something charming about her. Besides, he could tell from her tone of voice that she was being sincere…

"Okay, if it will make you feel better."

"Hi~ I'm Elle Woods. " Elle smiled, super glad that Matt was an understanding person.

"I'm Matt Murdock."

"You know, I didn't tell you before but I really like your name."

"You do?" Matt raised an eyebrow. Not many people would compliment him on his name, it wasn't like he had any say in it, after all. He supposed that either she was just trying to be friendly, or she was flirting with him. The former made more sense, her pheromones didn't give off any indication she was flirting (although he could tell that she thought he was attractive), and she was trying to win back that guy. What was his name again? Brothers? That can't be it. Nobody is named Brothers. Why'd he think of that?

"Oh yeah. It's something about the way it sounds, you know? Matt Murdock. Maybe it's the alliteration, you know, because they both start with M. But it's probably more the fact that in the word 'Matt' the T sound at the end is soft, you know? So, like, it makes it seem all gentle and kind sounding. Boyish. But in Murdock the K sound at the end is hard, so it sounds strong and self assured. But Murdock also has that soft 'mur' sound, so, like, the first half of your last name is as gentle as your first name, but the second of your last name makes it sound kind of badass. It kind of makes me think of Clark Kent. That's another name that sound cool. That's because Clark ends the same way that Kent starts, I think."

"Are you comparing me to Superman?" Matt asked, never having his name analyzed so much before.

" I'm only comparing you names," Elle explained, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, "A blind guy can't fight crime. That's ridiculous. Don't feel bad, though. Those costumes are kind of dorky. And Superman's hair is weird. What's with that curl in the middle of his forehead? It's stupid. You have nice hair though." Matt wanted to laugh about how wrong Elle was, but doing that would reveal his secret identity and that would be more trouble than it's worth. Instead he focussed on the hair/clothing comment.

"Are the outfits dorky? I wouldn't know. And I'm glad my hair is nice, by the way. I kind of...hope for the best every morning."

"Oh yeah, there was this one guy...not in comic books, but in real life. I don't remember his name. I just had a friend up in New York tell me about it. He had, like, a yellow and red costume. She showed me a picture that was in some newspaper. It looked _bad._ The guy must of been color blind or something, I swear."

Matt wanted to respond with, _oh yeah. That was me. I made it myself, so I really had no idea what I was doing. I have a much nicer one now. It's red. I feel swanky when I'm wearing it. I bet I look super cool, too. Another upside is that unlike Superman, I wear my underwear underneath my clothes, like you're supposed to. What's more, I don't have to worry about my cape getting stuck or anything like that! Isn't that swanky?_ But secret identities and such.

"Maybe he just didn't have a good tailor. I live up in that area. If he had asked me to help I could of pointed him in the right direction."

"You have a good tailor Matt?" Elle asked, curious. She always wondered how blind guys picked out their clothes.

"His name is Melvin Potter. I don't go to him very often, but occasionally I need his help with some...minor issues." It wasn't the whole truth. In reality he'd only go to Melvin for help with his Daredevil costume, but he was a good tailor who did run a shop, so, he didn't mind advertising for him.

"So if you live up by Hell's Kitchen, Matt, what are you doing down here in Massachusetts?"

"My partner and I are guest speakers at some class this week. The professor thinks we have outlandish ideals." Matt shrugged, letting his mind wander a little, glad that the conversation wasn't incredibly awkward anymore.

"Do you?" Elle asked, genuinely curious, "Have outlandish views, I mean." Matt shook his head.

"I don't think so, no."

"Then I don't think you have anything to talk about. Who cares what other people think. It should only matter what you think, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Oh my god, I didn't even ask. What class are you speaking to?"

"Professor Callahan's Criminal Law 101. I'm a defense attorney."

"Oh! I'm in that class! And that sound's fancy. Matt Murdock for the defense. You really put your swanky name to good use with that job." Their conversation was broken up with a monotonous voice repeating _Foggy...Foggy...Foggy…_

"Is that your cellphone? That's a stupid ringtone. It should be Uptown Funk or something."

"It's the name of who's calling me...since I can't see a picture or anything…" Matt explained as he answered his phone.

"Took you long enough to find the place…"

…

"I don't want to talk about it…"

…

"Oh yeah, umm, hold on," Matt covered the part of the phone where you talk into and looked at Elle, "What's this place called?" He asked

"Javawocky Cafe."

"Clever," Matt talked back into the phone, "It's called the Javawocky Cafe"

…

"No, I don't know how to get here from where you are."

…

"Ask whoever helped you find where we're staying."

…

"Good. Well, see you soon, buddy."

…

"...hear you soon…"

…

"Bye Foggy."

 **Thus ends chapter three. I honestly could of written more, but it is now 2:20 a.m. which means I've been at this for an hour, and although I would love to stay up all night and sleep all day so I can write you an entire novel, if I keep at this, the end of the chapter will read "And then Matt Murdock shot rainbows out of his eyes and had a German Sparkle Party Dinosaur Laser Party in space! Also there were robots and sharks! Then Spider-Man came and cried while watching Daredevil make out with Elektra AND Karen Page AND Black Widow AND Echo AND Milla and Kirsten McDuffie and all the avengers cry because Daredevil is the magikarp." Also, I just learned that if you misspell a Pokemon name, Google docs will give you the correct spelling. So. Good job Google. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Maybe leave a review so I know what to work on for next time? No? Okay… Also I know that Superman is D.C. I'm going with the theory that in the universe that this story takes place in, all the Marvel Super Heroes are real, D.C. (and other comic book publishes) are still just comics. Did I clear that up for you? Good. Now the next chapter will probably be up this time next week. Can you wait that long? If you can't, jam out to Ninja Sex Party...or just cry. Whatever makes you happy. "See" you next time!**


	4. It's Guy Love: Between Two Guys

**I'm back~ Did you miss me? Probably not. I wasn't really gone all that long. But I return bringing good news! The first piece of good news is that you're getting a new chapter. "When?" You ask, leaning forward eagerly, eyes wide, hands clasped, "When are you granting us a brand new chapter?" Do not fret, dear reader, for you are getting a new chapter RIGHT NOW. But do not hold your celebration, my sweet, for I still have more wondrous news to excite and amaze you! Soon this fanfiction will be getting cover art! Yes, I have drawn a marvelous picture that I put a ton of work into (even flipping through Daredevil comic books for reference!), and once my printer/scanner is fixed, I'm going to scan it to my computer, color it, and upload it the same day I add a new chapter. So...yay! Also I figured out how to check the views for this thing… shout out to all you readers in the U.S., Mexico, the Netherlands, China, Australia and the Czech Revar (wot?). I love you all very much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this here chapter. (Maybe leave a review so I know how I'm doing!)**

A little while later Foggy Nelson entered the Javawocky Cafe alongside some guy named Emmett, who was kind enough to find the dorm room where he and Matt would be staying. Foggy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, partially because some big shot professor called him and Matt out to Massachusetts to give a lecture, but Harvard Law School only provided them a dorm room, like they were some college freshman, and partially because he didn't get a cute girl to show him around. Internally he realised that if he had everything that his partner and best friend had going for him (i.e. attractive face/body, blindness,lawyer by day superhero by night…) at least ten cute girls would offer to help him find where he needed to go. But no. Foggy was stuck with Emmett. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Emmett or anything. He was a nice enough guy, and it seemed to be his job to help people around campus figure shit out. (Emmett had actually said that he was helping out the very same professor who summoned him and Matt, but Foggy wasn't paying much attention at the time)

So there they stood, Foggy was looking for Matt, and Emmett was making sure that Foggy found everything okay before leaving, because he really was a nice guy. Soon enough Foggy spotted his blind companion and made his way over to him, some how not surprised that he was already chatting up a beautiful woman. He gave Matt a look that clearly meant _Seriously? Already? You haven't even been here an hour._ It was so clear that Matt didn't even need to be able to see to interpret it.

Emmett followed Foggy over to the table, because he figured he might as well introduce himself to Foggy's friend, but also because he recognized that blonde woman, even if he only saw her from behind.

"Elle? What are you doing here? I thought you hated the cafes on campus. You said they were too drab, or something…" Emmett questioned, although he was glad to see her. He found Elle refreshing...not like the other girls he met at Harvard, although it's true her reasons for coming are a little unorthodox… Even still he saw potential in her, and he knew that she'd actually be a great lawyer if she was more driven.

"I promised I'd bring Bruiser sparkling water. He can't stand the flat water here, you know? But I had to make sure I was back in time to meet Warner in the quad." Elle explained, like it was nothing. Emmett smiled, like he didn't find bringing your dog sparkling water was strange, and like he didn't know that every time Warner was mentioned Elle's I.Q. went down to 4.

Foggy looked at Matt, and Matt looked in the general direction of the silhouette of Foggy that his radar sense was able to make out, somehow surprised that the two people they knew on campus knew each other. Matt wondered who Bruiser was, as Elle had told him about Warner, Vivian, some of her professors, Enid, and a few other people, but never anything about Bruiser. (His thoughts weren't serious all the time.)

"Ohmigosh, I like totally forgot to introduce you guys!" Elle said suddenly, feeling like she had committed a travesty. She stood up, gently pulling Matt up by the arm.

"Emmett, this is blind Matt Murdock. He's blind. So don't hold out your hand for him to shake because he won't know. Wait for him to do that. Matt, this is Emmett Forrest. He's a dork. You need to hold out your hand for him to shake so he doesn't think you're rude. He can see, so it's okay." Matt couldn't keep from chuckling as he shook the hand of the other man.

"You know...most people just say Matt Murdock." He said to Elle, good naturedly as Foggy laughed softly in the background, remembering the time when they were in college and he had taken Matt's cane and pretended to be him, claiming _watch out, I'm Blind Matt Murdock_. Matt had responded the same way then.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett." Matt added good naturedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Matt." Emmett responded, returning the courtesy. The two men were about to sit back down when Elle spoke up again.

"Matt! Now you have to introduce me to your friend! Look at him, all lonely and awkward."

"I would if I could." Matt responded in a serious tone, although in all actuality he was still in a very light hearted mood. Nothing seemed serious around Elle. He couldn't exactly say what it was, but he could only assume it was her personality.

"Ohmigosh I didn't mean it like that ohmigosh I'm so sorry!" Elle looked from Matt, to Emmett, to Foggy, and back again, feeling like an idiot for the millionth time that day.

"I'm joking, Elle." Matt assured her, allowing her time to collect herself before continuing, "Elle, this is my law partner and good friend, Foggy Nelson. Foggy, this is my newfound acquaintance, Elle Woods." Foggy and Elle shook hands, before Foggy turned to Matt.

"And by the way, Matt. I am your best friend. Don't demote our friendship status just so you can seem cool and independent to your new lady friend." He said, although he and Matt both knew that they were definitely best friends. It didn't have to be said. Foggy was pretty much Matt's only family, even if they weren't related by blood. They both knew that their friendship status never had to be stated out loud because it just was, and neither Matt, nor Foggy, was afraid to admit that in so many ways they needed each other.

 **Okay so I was going to make this longer, but then I got into that last paragraph about Matt and Foggy's relationship so I'm ending this chapter here. Honestly though, Matt and Foggy are the J.D. and Turk of the Marvel Universe. (Foggy being J.D., obviously.) I'm not even giving this chapter a long outro, mostly because my cat is being adorable on my floor. So I leave you with this: Be kind to one another. Treat each other with respect, and with kindness. Treat everybody you meet with the same compassion and understanding that you would to a close friend or to a family member. Do not do it for hope of personal gain, do it because every person deserves to be treated in such a matter, regardless of race, gender, sexual identity, ethnicity, class, weight, or any other reason people choose to discriminate against each other for. You never know who you might be helping. Although we can't all have Daredevil's hyper senses, we can all be superheros if we just work to make ourselves the best we can be, if we all try to help people who really need it and take the time to remember how beautiful it is that we are alive today, for there are so many people who have lost that right. You are all wonderful people, I hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	5. Symbolically a Turtle

**Sorry for disappearing after that last update. I haven't been busy or anything, I just had no idea how to continue, because I knew what I wanted to have them do, but I didn't know how I wanted them to get there. However, I remembered something I had told a friend of mine: The best way to beat writer's block is to force yourself to write. My logic on that is this: If you're trapped behind some giant block or whatever, just sitting there and doing other activities isn't going to make it go away. You have to actually work at it. So here I am! (Oh, and if you're sitting there like: "Ohmigosh, there has been four chapters already and Daredevil hasn't done anything. I love Matt Murdock but I'm a hornhead, not a briefcase head, GAWDDDD" I'm getting to that. I need to find a good way to work him in. I'm trying to do right by you all)**

"So, you two are here to be a guest speaker for Professor Callahan?" Emmett asked polietly as the four of them sat down, now properly introduced. He knew the answer to the question already, as he worked directly under Callahan, and Foggy had already said so, but they had to have a conversation about something. Besides, if a lawyer is good at anything, it's asking questions they already know the answer to. Matt nodded in response.

"He said he finds our clintel policy 'interesting'" He added, knowing that Emmett was going to ask about that next. It wasn't his hyper senses that tipped him off, it was his general people skills.

"Clientele policy?" Elle asked, genuinely interested, "I thought lawyers just take any case they know for sure they'll win."

"Matt and I are defense attorneys," Foggy helped explain, "And we only defend those who are innocent of the crimes they are accused of. We don't want to protect corporations from the little guy, like so many law firms seem to be in the habit of doing now a days."

"But I thought the law said that everyone is innocent until convicted, so if you only defend those who are innocent you'd be defending anyone who comes to you needing defense, and even if you do only defend those who are actually innocent, to me it doesn't seem admirable so much as it seems lazy." Elle stated, showing that she wasn't a total dunce, "If anything it makes it look like you're afraid of a challenge." Matt smiled amicably, 'looking' in her general direction (although he wasn't 'looking' in the direction of her eyes, so much as he was 'looking' the direction of her mouth).

"You'd be surprised, Elle, to learn how difficult it can be to prove that an innocent person falsely accused of a crime is actually innocent." Matt pointed out, remembering some of their previous cases.

Emmett looked towards Matt, surprise evident in his eyes. He had heard Callahan talk down about the blind man across the table from him. All Callahan had to say concerning the practice of Nelson and Murdock was that they were idealistic and incredibly stupid. He had said that although both of them graduated from Colombia at the top of their class, they were still incredibly dumb. It was no secret that the practice of Nelson and Murdock had turned down cases that any other lawyer would have taken, and that both of them had been offered a position at a highly prestigious law firm, which both Nelson and Murdock had turned down. Professor The only positive thing Emmett had ever heard Professor Callahan say in regards to the two men across from him, was how Matt was blind but still graduated summa cum laude. Of course, Callahan couldn't leave it as a compliment, so he then added _but it was from Colombia. That man wouldn't last a week if he had gone to Harvard._

Emmett had heard all of this, but talking with the man he had heard so much negativity about, he couldn't find one piece of evidence to back up what Callahan had said. Both Foggy and Matt seemed so polite and intelligent, so eager to help those in need…

Foggy looked at Emmett, noticing how he had fallen silent. Even though he didn't have the abilities that Matt had, he was still able to tell when someone was having a great inner debate. He considered saying something right then and there, but he decided that he'd bring it up to Matt later, see if he had picked up on anything.

"I don't want to stay on this topic." Elle said suddenly, "If you're going to be talking to a class I'm taking I don't want to be super bored during it, and I will be if you tell me all that you're going to say during your lecture now."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be boring." Matt admitted, There were many times during his time in college where he'd overhear a professor practicing the lecture they were going to give, and when that professor would actually give the lecture to his class he'd have to fight to stay awake.

"No you don't." Elle responded quickly.

"What?"

"You don't see how it would get boring." Matt 'looked' towards Foggy, completely confused. It seemed that Elle had that effect on people.

"I don't…"

"You don't see how it would get boring because you're blind, so you'd, I dunno, hear how it would get boring." Elle explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Foggy burst out laughing, finding the situation hilarious.

"I...can still use words...relating to sight...if I can't…" There are many things that Matt can do. He can jump out windows without any fear for his safety. He can swung across rooftops. He had once landed a rocket. He could convince people that he wasn't Daredevil. He can get pretty much any girl he wants into bed with him. He can hear a person's heartbeat from across the room. He can taste every grain of salt on a pretzel. But despite all of this, he still winds up being awkward when someone mentions how he shouldn't use a word relating to seeing.

"Well, yeah, technically, but it's not accurate." Elle pointed out, somehow oblivious to how awkward she just made everything. Foggy, on the other hand, knew Matt well enough to save him from situations like this.

"Yes, well Matt wasn't born blind so he knows what it's like to see, so he's able to relate to us seeing folk." Foggy pointed out, as Matt symbolically metamorphosed into an awkward turtle.

"You weren't born blind?" Emmett asked, joining the conversation again. He hadn't heard much about Matt's blindness, so he had just assumed that he was born that way.

"Ah, no…" Matt responded, knowing that these questions always come.

"How did it happen?" Elle asked, twirling her blonde hair around her finger, "I mean, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Car accident, when I was a kid." Matt admitted, although he was withholding almost all detail."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elle chirped, reaching across the table to put her delicate hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Matt, you never tell that story the way it's meant to be told!" Foggy exclaimed, "Stop being so modest all the time! What happened was that when Matt was nine he saw some old dude about to be hit by a truck so he pushed the guy out of the way." Elle gasped softly, bring her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god, so if Matt wasn't there the guy would of died?" She pushed her hair from her face, looking wide eyed at Matt, suddenly full of such admiration for the man who sat across the table from her.

"Probably, yeah. I didn't know Matt at the time, but we both lived in Hell's Kitchen so I heard about him. It was a pretty big news story." Foggy knew his friend well enough so that he knew what parts of the story Matt was cool with him sharing, and what to leave out.

"I bet it was hard, going through law school blind." Emmett murmured, impressed with Matt's story "I had enough trouble and I have 20/20 vision."

"Yeah, well, they say that justice is blind, so I like to think I had the advantage." Matt said, finding his voice again. That statement broke the tension in the room, and Elle noticed the clock.

"Oh! I have to go meet Warner in the quad!" She exclaimed, standing. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you! Byesies Matt and Foggy! Byesies Emmett~!" And with that Elle left, stopping to get the bottle of sparkling water for her dog.

"I should actually be going, too." Emmett said, "I have a thing. It was nice to meet you two." Emmett left the cafe, leaving Matt and Foggy alone.

The two of them decided that they should go to the dorm room, since there was no reason to stay at the cafe. Once they were inside the dorm and the door was closed they got to work unpacking, since neither of them had a chance to do that yet, obviously.

"I'm getting flashbacks to Freshman year." Foggy said, sitting on one of the two beds, "New place, the two of us sharing a dorm, neither of us having any idea where anything is…"

"Only this time we're only here for a week." Matt responded, running a hand through his red hair.

"Hey, Matt, I was wondering. Did you pack your…?" He never knew exactly what to call the outfit that his friend wore when he was done being blind attorney Matt Murdock, and instead became The Man Without Fear, Daredevil. Saying super suit made him think of The Incredibles, saying costume made it seem like a game.

"Our horned friend came with us, yes." Matt admitted, never seeming to be able to travel without it, "Although I hope that he won't need to do much. Something tells me that going to talk to a bunch of law students while bruised and bloody wouldn't be...conducive to the learning environment." Foggy had to agree with that, but he knew that there was rarely a time where Matt didn't wind up saving anyone. It was just who Matt was meant to be.

Matt and Foggy chose to stay in that night, rather than try to explore campus. They got a pizza, and got to enjoy a break from having any responsibility. Eventually Matt and Foggy tried to go to sleep, and it was very easy for Foggy, but Matt found himself remembering why he had hated Foggy for the first month he knew him.

Which is to say: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson was an assault to his highly acute senses. It was never a big deal when the two of them were awake, but when Matt was trying to sleep…

Luckily he didn't need to deal with that for long, as his ears picked up somebody in the distance calling for help.

 **Bam! Cliff hanger! I bet you weren't expecting one of those in this story! And see, I told you that Daredevil would eventually make an appearance. Don't you trust me? And if you're wondering why there is still no art for this story even though I promised that by the time this chapter is posted it would, my printer/scanner is still broken, so I can't finish the artwork on my computer. It will happen eventually though, I promise. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I typed most of it while listening to the Netflix's Daredevil soundtrack, so it felt totally awesome to write. Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing, maybe? I want to make this story great!**

 **Also, if you're wondering when Daredevil landed a rocket, may I direct you to the June 1964 issue of Daredevil, the very second issue, in which he, well, landed a rocket. Where did he get a rocket, you ask? The answer to that is very simple. The Baxter Building! (You know, where the Fantastic Four live!) Yeah...Stan Lee kind of looked at every comic book ever and said "I'll put 'em all in!" But it happened!**


	6. All Alliterations

**I bet you are glad that I have returned with a new chapter. After that last cliff hanger, I bet you're all on the edge of your seats! I actually don't have much to say in this intro, so without further adieu: Chapter Six: All Alliterations!**

The sightless swashbuckler quickly changed his clothes to become Daredevil: The Man Without Fear. Lithely he leaped from the window in the dormroom, and used the cable in his billy club to swing across the rooftop buildings, growing nearer to the person in trouble. Within a few moments he wound up off campus, where a woman was in the process of being mugged and beaten.

Daredevil landed silently behind one of the three attackers, causing the woman to gasp, recognizing the crimson crusader. With one blow to the man he stood behind, one of the three attackers was knocked unconscious. The other two attackers, one another man, the other a woman, now noticed Daredevil, and both turned to attack him, but Daredevil jumped, kicking the mugger woman in the face, causing her to fall over, and the moment he landed he turned and knocked the man over. The woman just realized that fighting Daredevil was way above her pay grade, so she just began to crawl away.

Noticing this, Daredevil threw a billy club, which hit her in the head and knocked her out. The man was not as clever as the mugger woman, as he got up to fight with the fearless defender. A fist fight broke out between the two, but the man quickly lost. It all took about five minutes, as street level, untrained criminals was nothing to a man such as Daredevil.

He turned to the woman who had inadvertently called him here and returned her things.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a voice that was an octave lower than his normal voice.

"I...I will be…" Replied the woman, feeling a mix of shock, admiration, fear, and amazement. Daredevil nodded in reply, and turned to leave. As much as he'd hate to admit it, the man he had just finished fighting got a few good hits in. He'd have some bruises and cuts in the morning after all. Great.

"Wait!" The woman said, causing the Man Without Fear to turn around once more. "I...I know you. You're Daredevil, right? I have a cousin who lives in New York. She's seen you out and about. Plus you've been in the news a lot...I thought that the news and my cousin were just exaggerating, but you…" She trailed off, looking at the other in amazement. Most men that she knew wouldn't of done anything if they saw or heard someone being mugged, but this man...he stopped it from happening every night, "Why are you here?" She finally asked.

"Sightseeing." Daredevil responded after a pause.

"Near Harvard University? There isn't much to see." The woman pointed out.

"Well, I have an appreciation for justice and the law."

"Is that why you're a vigilante? Someone who works outside of the law?" She smirked, no longer afraid. She knew she should be courteous to the man who saved her, but she was going to become a lawyer.

"I have an appreciation for it, but I know that sometimes the law isn't enough." It had a ring of finality to it, and the woman couldn't come up with anything to say in reply. It had begun to rain, and they were both getting wet. She knew that she should be heading home. She had class in the morning and she was getting soaked, but she couldn't look away from Daredevil. They were standing beneath a streetlight, and the mixture of rain and light hitting the muscled figure...she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. The feeling made her angry, she was engaged, she wasn't supposed to have feelings for anybody else. Especially not someone like the man who stood across from her, but yet, he was so strong, and brave, and he helped her when no one else would.

"I'm Vivian…" She whispered as The Man Without Fear disappeared into the night. She assumed that he wouldn't hear, but off course Daredevil did. The name meant nothing to him, of course, and he was focussed on getting home. There was a wound on his head that was bleeding more than he'd like.

That morning Foggy woke up to see a bruised and slightly bloodied Matt, which didn't surprise him. The fact that seeing his best friend looking battered made Foggy kind of want to reevaluate his life choices, but he was in too deep, now.

"Dammit Matt." Foggy groaned, getting out of bed. "What are all those law students going to think? Seeing their blind guest lecturer show up looking like he just finished a boxing match?"

Matt just shrugged, groaning as he sat up. Being so used to situations like this, Foggy fished the advil from Matt's lawyer person bag, tossing the container to him.

"Thanks, Foggy." Matt murmured, dry swallowing two of the pills and setting the bottle down on the counter.

"So who did you fight last night?" Foggy asked, "I didn't even hear you leave."

"Nothing interesting… just a group of three muggers."

"Aw, not a super villain with plans of wiping Harvard University off the map? That's boring." Matt had to laugh, getting out of bed.

"Not last night, at least" Matt responded, "But who knows. People off ill intent are popping up all over the place as of late."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's a New York thing." Foggy offered, "When do bad things ever seem to happen outside of New York, anyways?"

"Good point."

"New York City, center of the universe," Foggy said, remembering a line from a musical he watched on Netflix.

"Are you quoting _Rent_?" Matt asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It was a solid musical, Matt." Foggy told him,

"You liked it because you saw Idina Menzel's ass." Matt laughed,

"Hey, how would you know? You can't see the screen." Foggy defended.

"Because you called me saying 'Ohmigod, Matt. I was watching this musical and Idina Menzel mooned us and oh my god.', Foggy. It was a hilarious phone call, but I was in the middle of meeting with a client."

Foggy looked at Matt, trying to form a response,

"It was a great ass, Matt. You should of seen it." Upon saying that, Foggy burst into laughter, causing Matt to laugh just as hard.

"Okay, we really need to get dressed unless we want to be late for our first day of class." Matt said after the laughter had died down.

"But we have an hour before class even starts…"

"We should probably get there early, besides...we'll probably get lost."

"Can't you just follow Elle's scent? She said that she was in the class."

"That's...kind of creepy, Foggy."

"You do it all the time though, track people, I mean." Foggy pointed out, causing Matt to be silent for a few moments. Unable to come up with a proper response, he just got out of bed, took the clothes he planned to wear out of his dresser, and told Foggy that he was going to get dressed.

After the pair of them were properly dressed, they left the dorm and began the search for Professor Callahan's Criminal Law 101 class.

Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, two people were talking on their way to the very same class.

"I really wish you had put makeup on your bruises, Vivian." Warner said, feeling like people were talking down about him because he was being seen with a girl who was so battered looking, "You look like you were in a cage fight."

"I would of, but it hurt to touch. Besides, it would of been much worse if that man hadn't been there, so I don't think it matters that much." Vivian told him, pushing her dark hair out of her face,

"You mean that maniac who's been beating up people all across New York City? I think it's ridiculously shady that he's in Harvard, now. He's probably on the run from cops up in New York."

"He's a good guy, Warner. He wouldn't of helped me if he wasn't."

"Anyone who wears a mask has something to hide. But I don't want to talk about this anymore, What do you think about those two lawyers who are coming to speak to our class today?"

"I don't know...they've been involved in some pretty high profile cases, lately. They win a lot of their cases, too." Vivian murmured, still thinking of Daredevil.

"That's not what I mean, Vivian. I mean, the one guy is blind. How does a blind guy be a lawyer?"

"I don't understand what you mean. Why can't a lawyer be blind?"

"How does he know what way the jury is facing? And for that matter, how does he tell how to play to the jury? So much of what we learn is based off of facial expressions. Not to mention, almost all evidence is based upon things that you can see. Video tapes, weapons, items, things that are written, and he can't _see_ it. If an incriminating piece of evidence is on a piece of paper, he won't be able to read it."

"He does have his partner, so for everything he can't do, his partner can." Vivian said, as she opened the door to their class.

"Ugh, don't get me started on him. I've seen pictures of him, he looks like he should be a state appointed attorney."

Vivian his Warner in the side as she saw that the very people they were talking about were already in the lecture room. Luckily for them, Foggy hadn't heard what they were saying, and even though Matt did, he couldn't call them out on it without revealing his best kept secret.

Vivian and Warner set down in their seats, and Elle entered the lecture room. She gave a quick smile to Matt and Foggy before sitting down on the other side of Warner. A few moments later, class began.

Professor Callahan introduced Matt and Foggy to the class, and then gave them the floor.

 **Can you tell that I've been reading a lot of Stan Lee's Daredevil comics lately? I'm trying to figure out how to get Stan the Man into this fan fiction, considering how he cameos in everything Marvel t.v. show/movie. Plus I just love that guy. Anyways, I hope my combat scene was okay. I don't write a lot of fight scenes. I also plan to skip Foggy and Matt's actual lecture (well, most of it), because I have very limited legal knowledge and I'm not in college, so I am pretty much clueless as to what it would be like. But stay tuned, for this story isn't done yet!**


	7. The Metaphorical Music Stops

**Good news guys! Not only am I back with a new chapter (Which has been delayed due to reasons that will be explained in the outro), I finally decided on a villain to bring into the story, as so we get to see much of our Crimson Crusader (And yes, I'm still reading Stan Lee's Daredevil Comics. So. Alliterations.)! I'm not going to tell you who it is yet, because I haven't decided how I want to work him/her into the story yet. But he/she will end up in this story, hopefully by Ch. 10, if not earlier! Just a quick warning, this chapter may have some inaccurate facts, but I couldn't find an correct answer on the internet, soooooooooooooo… I'll give you a clue to our mystery villain, though. The mystery villain is not Stilt Man or Kingpin! Now for our story!**

After Matt and Foggy gave their lecture on their views about innocence and how it relates to the law, they let the class ask them questions, as there was still about ten minutes of class left.

"Mr. Murdock, how do you tell what side of the courtroom the jury is on?" Asked a girl with thick rimmed glasses, "I mean, you could be having your back to them the whole time, and if nobody tells you otherwise…"

Matt sighed upon hearing her question. He didn't know why he was surprised that the very first question was related to his disability, it was rare that strangers asked him a question that wasn't, but he was nevertheless. He wondered what the girl's response would be if he simply told her _I had some chemicals splashed in my face when I was a kid that gave me heightened senses, so I can hear their heartbeats while I do my lawyer thing. In fact, I can hear your heartbeat right now. Isn't that totally rad?_

"In most courtrooms the jury is on the right side of the courtroom, but if for whatever reason it was in some other place, my partner Mr. Nelson or the client we are defending could point me in the right direction," He explained, "But I want to make it clear that asking questions about how a blind lawyer functions is not the point of this Q&A session." Upon hearing Matt answer the question, a particular snobby rich kid raised his hand to ask a question.

"How do you find yourselves qualified to speak to a class at Harvard if you two graduated from a far inferior law school? How do you expect us to learn from a couple of poor New Yorkers who couldn't even get into a better collage?" Asked the rich snob, upon being called on.

Matt and Foggy both had the same look on their face upon hearing the question. Neither of them were sure if the student was unaware that Columbia University was also an Ivy League school, or if he was just one of those people who have long since decided that any university other than Harvard is equal to not going to University at all.

"Actually, my partner was accepted to Harvard, but he chose to go to Colombia because it was closer to home and easier to adjust to," Foggy answered, knowing that it was far easier for Matt to lose his temper, and that Matt and the guy who asked the question would probably verbally battling it out, "I personally didn't apply to Harvard because I didn't want to deal with people who felt they were superior to other people just because they were born into financial privilege. I can assure you, however, that Columbia University is just as prestigious as Harvard, and Mr. Murdock and I are fully qualified to teach about what we have personal experience with."

As more questions were asked, it became clear that allowing a question period was a mistake. Very few questions were actually about what had been taught, most were about Matt's blindness, or questions that were so ridiculous they didn't even deserve an answer (An example of this was "You guys work in New York, right? Have you ever, like, seen the Avengers?"). Eventually there was a question that was harder to answer than all the others.

"Mr. Murdock, I know that this probably isn't the question you'd like to answer, because it isn't really related to anything you had taught," Asked a girl, whom Matt recognized at the girl he had saved yesterday, "But how'd you get so beaten looking?" Before Matt had a chance to answer, Elle gave a look to Vivian.

"That's a personal question, you should know that it's rude to just ask people that." She told her in her sugary-sweet-yet-venomous voice, although she was worried about Matt a little. When she had met him yesterday he wasn't broken looking at all, and now…

"He looks like he got into a fist fight." Said a random man in the class, who happened to be part of Harvard's Boxing Club.

"That's ridiculous. He's blind, who would he be fighting? A deaf girl?" Responded somebody else. Foggy tried to interrupt to get the class back on track, but now everybody in the class was either debating how Matt got injured, or had broken off into their own conversation. Eventually the class was let out, and Matt and Foggy got a chance to talk to Professor Callahan himself.

"That was an interesting lecture." Callahan said, unimpressed with the lawyers he invited from New York. He knew that he wouldn't be. Their views were ridiculous and impossible to sustain long term.

"Yes, well I've only been a guest speaker at one other college, and my partner never has." Matt explained, still slightly irritated by the class, with a growing headache due to the vociferous class.

"I'm sure you two will improve, although you both need to learn how to control a crowd better. The questions at the end got a little out of hand." Callahan criticized.

"We weren't expecting it to get so…" Foggy replied firmly, although he let the end of the sentence hang in the air.

"Perhaps not, but you should of been ready in case it did. Which it did." Callahan directed his attention to Matt, "How did you hurt yourself, anyways? You look horrible." Matt's hands were clenched around his cane. He did not like this professor at all, he came off conceited and full of himself. He wanted to respond with _Do I look horrible? Really? I didn't know. Say, is it dark in here for you?_ But he didn't.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I decided to take a walk. I tripped over something and fell on the concrete." Matt lied, "It's nothing worth fretting over."

"What did you trip over?" Callahan asked, unable to tell if Matt was lying to him or not.

"I don't know. I couldn't see it." Matt responded curtly. Foggy put his hand on Matt's shoulder, knowing Matt was reaching his limit.

"Yes...well...be careful from now on." Callahan said, eyeing Matt and Foggy as they left. He would never tell them, but he only invited them to speak to his class, so he can tell his class why all of their viewpoints are wrong.

"I don't like that man," Matt admitted after he and Foggy were out of earshot.

"Yeah, he seems to be kind of a dick, but we had no way of knowing that before meeting him." Foggy agreed.

"I'm glad I didn't go here...most people here seem to be assholes." Matt raged quietly, his headache not getting any better. Hyper senses could be a curse sometimes.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Foggy asked, concern in his voice, "I know how…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Actually I think I'm going to go back to the dorm the college they set us up in."

Matt responded, running a hand through his red hair.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll be okay, Foggy."

"Don't trip over any mysterious objects." Foggy smiled, lightening the mood.

"Of course not." Matt smiled, glad how well Foggy knew him. They weren't afraid to admit that if they both swung that way, they'd probably be married by now. Of course neither of them did, and Matt was head over heels in love with Karen Page (although he was afraid to admit it), but they were definitely close enough that they're at least a little bit in a relationship.

Foggy gave Matt a quick pat on the shoulder, before Matt headed off to their shared room. While Matt was on the way back, he was stopped by Vivian.

"Can I help you to wherever you're headed, Mr. Murdock?" She asked, walking beside him.

"I can make it, but thank you, Miss…" Matt responded, pretending as though he didn't know her name.

"Kensington. Vivian Kensington. You can call me Vivian. If I'm being honest, I actually wanted to ask you a few questions that I didn't have a chance to ask you during your lecture today."

"Oh, well, um…" Matt sighed, he really was not in the mood to answer more questions about his disability or whatever other ridiculous question this girl would drum up next. First he saved her, next she inadvertently gave him a growing headache, and now she's back.

Vivian on the other hand felt bad about what had happened in class that day. She was sure that she had offended him by asking about his injuries, although standing up close to him she could see slight bruising on his knuckles, which wouldn't come from falling, like most people had just assumed. She had no plans to bring that up again, however.

"I promise it has nothing to do with your personal life." She told him, and Matt could tell that she wasn't lying. With this knowledge he'd feel bad telling her to leave him alone.

"Go ahead, I'm here to teach people, after all…" Even though he didn't mean to, his voice sounded a little bit harsh and sarcastic. Vivian considered just telling him _nevermind_ and leaving, but she really wanted answers, and somehow she knew that Matt would give a better answer than Foggy would, even if she knew where to find the other guest lecturer. Plus, as ridiculous as it was, she liked Matt because he reminded her of Daredevil, who had saved her the previous night. Their encounter was very brief, but the masked vigilante had quickly taken over her thoughts, and something about the blind man she was now talking to...she had no idea what it was. The two were obviously very different.

"Well...I was wondering if you would defend somebody who was accused of vigilantism, because I know that you and your partner both said that you very rarely defend people who are guilty of the crimes they are accused of, but if somebody comes to you, asking for legal aid, guilty of being a vigilante…"

"If you're asking would we defend somebody who is guilty of helping others, but doing so outside of the law, we probably would, if not for their sake, for the sake of the greater good. Why do you ask?" Matt responded.

"Just curious I guess…" Vivian shrugged, glancing at her watch, unaware of Elle standing nearby, "I'm sorry, Mr. Murdock...I have to go, I have a...thing." Vivian didn't want to tell the other that her 'thing' was actually a date with her fiance, Warner Huntington the Third.

Vivian quickly said goodbye, and once she was out of earshot, Elle marched up to Matt, her perfectly manicured hands in fists at her side.

"I literally can not believe you Matt!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her fist. "You were fraternizing with the enemy! You're a lawyer you know not to talk to people who are on the opposite side, and I met you first so that means you're on my side!"

"What are you talking about...?" Matt sighed. He really just wanted to get back to his room and get past dealing with all these annoying college students.

"You chatting with Vivian Kensington! _Vivian!_ " Elle stomped her foot. How could Matt do this to her? He knows that she's totally in love with Warner and that she needs to prove that she's serious so she can win him back and he was just chatting with her, like it was nothing! Ohmigosh!

"What's the matter with me talking to her…?" He was not in the mood to deal with the girl's bullshit.

"What's the matter!? The matter is that she's engaged to Warner! _The_ Warner! The one I went to Law School to win back!"

"...you went to Harvard to win back your boyfriend?"

"Yes! Ohmigosh were you not even listening to me yesterday! " How rude was this guy!? Ohmigod.

"No...no I was...I just…"

"Just what!? I thought you were my friend!" Elle pouted, she really was hurt. She knew that she only met him yesterday, but he was nice to her, He didn't act like he thought she was stupid even when she was totally acting stupid, and he actually listened to her. It felt like there was only two other people in the entire state that liked her, and it really felt good to not be judged because she doesn't _look_ like the average law student. It had been really hard on her, coming to Harvard. She was so used to being popular and having things come easy for her, and now she was stuck in a world where she had no experience. A world where everybody seemed to hate her, and she didn't know what she did to make them hater her.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but for whatever reason, seeing Matt talk to the girl that stole the man she was supposed to marry pushed all of her emotions over the edge.

"Elle." Matt interrupted his thoughts, suddenly realizing how upset she was (For all of his hyper senses, he was pretty oblivious to emotions).

"What?" Elle was staring at the ground, feeling like she was about to cry, but knowing that under no circumstances could she ever cry where so many of her peers were around. Not when they all thought she was a total failure already.

"Are you okay?" He knew that she wasn't. Anybody could tell that she wasn't. But what else could he say?

"I'm fine." She lied, unaware of how Matt is a human lie detector. She just assumed that since he was blind he wouldn't notice how every bit of her body language was saying otherwise. Still, Elle was not only trying to convince Matt that she was fine, she was trying to convince herself.

"Are you sure?"

"I''m fine."

"Elle..."

"You know what, Matt? If you could see your face, you wouldn't be asking me if I was fine, you'd be asking yourself." Elle knew what she just said was kind of mean, but at that exact moment, she wouldn't allow herself to care, because if she did she'd only feel worse, and she couldn't afford to feel worse.

"Look, Elle, I don't know you very well. I only met you yesterday. But I know that when somebody is fine, when they are really fine, they don't need to fight to prove that they are really fine. They don't need to say it more than once ,because the first time proves it to people, because it proves it to themselves. And just so you know, my ability to see has nothing to do with my ability to know if I am fine or not."

The metaphorical music stopped as Elle looked at Matt, trying to come up with something to say. But what was there was nothing.

"I have to go."

Matt stood silently, listening to the sounds of Elle walking away. Once she was gone, he continued walking back to the dorm, where he quickly fell into some much needed rest.

 **Finally!** _ **Drama!**_ **And ca I also say: Thank god this chapter is finally over! Seriously, this chapter was a pain to write. There were many days where I spent most of the day struggling over one sentance. The truth is, I do not like this chapter very much. I mean, I like the ending conversation between Matt and Elle, but personally I feel like most of the characters in this chapter are** _ **extremely**_ **out of character and it's a little awkward. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with any way to make it better. I hope this chapter didn't totally suck for you guys, because I really do work hard on these (May I redirect you to the sentence where I said I spent entire days trying to figure out what to do on certain phrases). I hope to not take so long to put out chapter 8. As promised in the intro, here are the reasons why this chapter took so long: I've been watching Grey's Anatomy, I do not really like this chapter, there have been days where I had to stop because I couldn't figure out what to do with the next sentence, and my internet has been wonky. See you eventually for chapter 8!**

 **...Well. Technically I won't see you.**

 **...But that's okay.**

 **Because neither will Daredevil.**

 **Bye-bye!**


	8. The Villain Appears

**Hello and welcome to chapter 8! Just as a warning, my birthday is August 8th, my orientation for this year of school is the 11th (Or maybe the 10th? 12th? One of those three dates), my brother's birthday is the 14th, his birthday party is soon after that, and my first day of school is August 19th, so I am very busy in these upcoming weeks and can not promise how often I'll be able to update, especially since I need to read two books, fill out a study guide for one of those two books, finish a math packet, and do something involving colored pencils and a map in a little over 19 days. So I'm a little bit busy, and once school starts I'll be even busier, but I won't abandon this because I know how much it sucks when that happens. Just trust me, I will finish this.**

That night Matt woke up to the sounds of Foggy trying to quietly sneak into their dorm room, and to the smell of some sort of fast food.

"You're very loud, Foggy." He groaned, lying on his back, "And can you eat somewhere else?"

"It's not for me."

"Foggy..."

"You need to eat, Matt." Foggy told him, setting down the bag of food on the bedside table. "You've been asleep for hours, and you haven't eaten all day."

"It smells like chemicals and death." Matt groaned, rolling over, so his back was to his friend. He felt better, now, but he wasn't a big fan of being woken up, nor was he a fan of preservatives. Foggy looked at the blind man, who was lying in bed still fully dressed from their lecture earlier that day, and sighed.

"I know it's not your favourite, but you still need food."

"That's not food that's chemicals and preservatives and death disguised as food." Matt sat up, his red hair hanging limply in his broken eyes.

"It's better than nothing, Matt." Foggy groaned. The two of them had this conversation many times. Matt would forget to eat, Foggy would bring him whatever he could find, and Matt would refuse to eat it.

This time, just as so many times before, their conversation was cut short by Matt hearing something off in the distance. The sightless swashbuckler snapped to attention, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Dammit, Matt, how come anytime we're having a conversation about your health you need to go and-"

"Ssh! Foggy!" Matt hissed, getting out of bed, listening to what his hyper sensitive ears picked up on. Foggy just sighed, sitting down on the bed on his half of the room.

"Eat before you go swinging across rooftops, at least." He practically begged. Sometimes he hated being Matt's keeper, but if he didn't try to keep Matt at least semi healthy, nobody would. Matt only held up a hand to Foggy, signaling him to be quiet.

While this was going on, Elle Woods was sitting in her dorm room, braiding her long, blonde hair, when suddenly there was a knock on her dorm room's door, causing Bruiser to stand up in her bed and bark.

"Ohmigosh, Bruiser, shush." She quieted her dog, and pulled her pink robe over her pink nightgown, quickly tying it as she went to the door, "It's probably just Emmett."

As she said this, she opened the door to find herself looking at an odd slim-yet-muscular man, wearing a purple and green spandex suit with a purple and green hat that reminded her of that time she went to Medieval Times (on accident, of course).

"Ummm…can I help you?" She asked, her perfect eyebrows arched in a mixture of confusion and uncomfortableness.

"Elle Woods, I presume." The strange man asked...no...simply stated as he casually sauntered past her, into the dorm room.

"Well... that depends on who is asking..." She replied, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment. She closed the door, but did not walk and closer to the strange man standing in the middle of the dorm, and her left hand remained on the door knob.

"Do not worry, my dear, you will know who I am soon enough." The man assured her. He was oddly charming and charismatic, but yet Elle still had a feeling that he was bad news. This must be how Little Red Riding Hood felt upon meeting the wolf, she thought to herself.

She could tell that he was dangerous. No, there was no doubt about that. He was a stranger, for one. But more than that, he was a stranger who invited himself into her dorm room. Time felt like it was moving slower, as she felt her heart beat quicker in a mix of fear and exhilaration.

The room was still. There was a pint of chocolate ice cream slowly melting on her desk-turned vanity, amongst her makeup and hair products. Bruiser sat on the bed, watching the pair intently. Elle's hair was half braided and slowly unraveling. The open window allowed the soft, warm breeze to gently fill the room. The clock on the wall ticked slowly as the strange man dressed as some sort of...Jester...continued to talk.

"You see," He explained, his words like wine, "It has come to my attention that you are the popular daughter of a wealthy man. This is very, very good for me."

"Umm…" She glanced at the ground, pulling her silk robe closer around her, as if it would provide any sort of protection.

"People will notice if you disappear. People will pay money to get you back."

"What?" She looked up at him, meeting his gaze, her grip tightening on the door knob.

"Do not concern yourself my dear." He gave her a comforting smile as he took something from a small sack attached to his belt.

"No offense, but I think I have a reason to be concerned." She mumbled, stumbling over her words. Elle's bright blue eyes were as big as dinner plates, and she knew deep down that this is how Little Red Riding Hood felt just before the Big Bad Wolf swallowed her whole.

"Would you like some popcorn?" The man asked, causing Elle to laugh.

"Popcorn? Seriously? Wow how anti climatic. I mean seriously. Way to destroy all of the tension in the room." Unfortunately, Elle was so caught up in the ridiculousness of the stranger's question, that she didn't notice as the man tied something around his nose and mouth.

"Hey, this isn't just any popcorn, Miss Woods."

"It's not…?" Something in the stranger's tone of voice caused Elle to snap back into attention. She watched as the strange man in the purple and green suit dropped the popcorn he was holding, which seemed to disappear as it hit the ground, and, somehow, it turned to a blueish gas.

"It's homemade." The man grinned beneath his mask, which protected him from the gas he just released.

Elle's eyes widened in shock once more, and she felt herself grow incredibly tired. Just past the strange man who had strange popcorn, she saw that her dog had fallen asleep.

"By the way...the outfit...not a good look…" She murmured as she hit the ground with a soft thud. The strange man smiled at the sight, and strolled over to her.

He crouched beside her, binding her wrists together, and sneaking her off into the darkness of the night.

Just as he disappeared with Elle, the Man Without Fear swung through the open window. He let his senses pick up on everything in the room. The first thing he noticed was the soft smell of Elle's perfume. Then his senses 'saw' the pint of chocolate ice cream melting on the desk-turned-vanity, which was decorated with makeup and hair products. He heard the sounds of a dog sleeping on the bed. The gentle breeze danced into the room, filling the sickeningly empty dorm with warmth.

Daredevil heard the tick-tock of the clock on the wall, and finally he noticed the quickly-fading-barely-there smell of a very particular smell of sleeping gas mixed with popcorn. A smell he only smelled while dealing with one particular man.

"Jester."


	9. Despondent Gloom

**Okay, I am not going to lie, I am super proud of that last chapter. I didn't even add an outro because I didn't want to water it down at all. If it was actually terrible, please don't tell me because it's probably my favourite chapter thus far. Writing while listening to musical soundtracks has it's perks. Anyways, I'm sure you're all sitting on the edge of your seats, wondering what is going to happen, now that we have a super villain in the story.**

For all of Daredevil's abilities, the Jester hadn't left much of a trace for him to follow. He knew that Jester, a.k.a. Jonathan Powers, committed crimes for the attention, and for the thrill. The Jester found money to be just an added bonus. He knew the Jester. He understood his motives, his goals. He quickly figured out that he had kidnapped Elle. But he could not figure out why he took her, or where he took her. All he knew is that he had to get her back.

Sadly, Foggy was right. He hadn't eaten all day, and he knew that he couldn't delve into a game of cat and mouse with the Jester malnourished. Sure, Jonathan Powers was insane, and sure, he had the strangest reasons for turning to the life of crime Daredevil had ever heard, but he had an arsenal of comedic-yet-dangerous weapons. More so, Powers was an intelligent man. He was agile, a gymnast. He could hold his own in unarmed combat, and he was a master sword fighter. Powers was flashy. But he was still a match for the crimson crusader. The two had a very similar build, with Powers being two inches taller and ten pounds lighter, and in the end their fights almost always came down to who could outsmart the other first.

Daredevil knew that even if he found the Jester instantly, there was no way he could beat him, not in this state. That was just fact. But the longer he waited, the less of a chance he had at tracking down the Jester, and when it comes out that Elle Woods, _the_ Elle Woods, was kidnapped, there was going to be a lot of attention focused on Harvard University…

Daredevil suddenly realized the Jester's motivations behind the kidnapping. It was all about the attention. It's always all about the attention. Knowing the motivation didn't do much to help find the Jester and Elle, but eventually the Jester would let the whole world know that he was the one who took the blonde.

The Man Without Fear took in his surroundings one last time, hoping for some sort of clue that would let him find where the Jester had taken his victim, but there was nothing. Muttering profanities under his breath, the sightless swashbuckler knew that he had to retreat and rest up so he could find the Jester.

However, just as he was about to leave, the door to Elle's dorm room opened, and Emmett Forrest stepped inside.

"Elle!" He called out, one hand covering his eyes as he closed the door, "Are you decent? Sorry for barging in on you like this but…" He left the rest of his sentence hanging in the air, as ol' Hornhead tried to decide if he had enough time to leap out the window before the dorky man across the room from opened his eyes.

"Since you aren't yelling at me to stop I'm going to assume you're either decent or sleeping or not home…" Emmett removed his hand from his eyes, blinking at the sight of a man in a red suit with devil horns standing awkwardly in the middle of Elle's dorm, "Oh, uhm...hi…?"

"...Hello…"

"...who...are you...exactly?"

"You know, I was just leaving, actually, so…" Daredevil awkwardly took a step towards the window. On average he wasn't this awkward when dealing with people, as Daredevil or otherwise, but something about this whole situation made both men to lose all social skills.

"Oh yeah...go ahead…" Emmett responded, gesturing to the...window? Was this guy planning on leaving through the _window_?

Daredevil was in the process of leaving when Emmett told him to wait. Daredevil abided by the other man's request, and returned to his original position in the middle of the dorm room. He stood tall, with his hands at his side. If this was a fairy tale, the word that would be used to describe him would be noble.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked, not standing nearly as proudly as the man with devil horns stood.

Before the Daredevil answered him, the two took the time to really take each other in.

Daredevil's radar sense found the other to be about three centimeters shorter than he was. He noticed that the silhouette his brain registered as Emmett stood with an unsure posture. He seemed doubtful, insecure. This was either due to Daredevil's own presence, or simply because it was who Emmett was. He wasn't incredibly muscular, but the shadow Daredevil could 'see' wasn't an awkward shape, although it carried the atmosphere of someone who hasn't come from an easy walk of life. He had a chip in his shoulder, and Daredevil could tell that despite his body language gave off the wrong impression of him. The man who stood across from him wasn't weak and feeble. he was stronger than anyone would expect, and he was honorable.

When Emmett saw ol' Hornhead, his first thought was _he looks like a soldier._ The way Daredevil stood, the way his mouth was in a grim line… The man he faced was clearly disciplined, to say the least. He couldn't see the other's eyes, due to the mask. It had some sort of cover over the eyeholes. Emmett reasoned that it was probably more see through than he realized, like some sort of mesh, and it was only there to conceal his identity. (He, of course, had no idea that the mask the man across the room from him wore was not see through in the slightest, and it concealed the milky unfocused eyes of a blind man) The slightly smaller man's eyes traveled to the jawline of the masked man, taking note of his strong, serious jawline. Emmett decided that whoever it was beneath the mask had a hard life, fighting to get through each day. He also realized that the man he faced was a fighter, this was evident from the slight cut on the man's lower lip, and the slight bruising on the left side of his jaw. Even so, Emmett was not the least bit afraid of the other. Something about him made the brunette decided that the masked man who stood across the pink dorm room was without a doubt a good man.

"I'm here for complicated reasons." Daredevil responded, not wanting to explain to Emmett that Elle had been kidnapped by a failed actor with a need for attention. When he first met Emmett, as Matt Murdock, he quickly realized that the brunette had feelings for the missing blonde girl. He didn't want to be the one to break the news.

"Do you know where Elle is?" Emmett asked, taking a step towards the other, "She rarely leaves Bruiser here if she goes out at night, and when she does she plays this c.d. for him…"

"No, I don't know where Elle is." Daredevil responded, "Is Bruiser the dog?" Daredevil seemed to recall Elle saying something about that when they first met, but he didn't remember.

"Yeah...she brings him with her pretty much everywhere...buys him sparkling water…it's really not like her to disappear like this…" Emmett replied, worry seeping into his voice as he looked around the dorm room.

"I really need to go." Daredevil said, knowing that what he said was abrupt, and he didn't need eyesight to tell that Emmett looked at him with more confusion than he had during their whole interaction. Even so, Daredevil had to go back to being Matt Murdock, so he could rest up. So he could prepare himself for the cat and mouse game he was about to get into with the Jester. Emmett didn't understand, naturally. It was impossible for him to. He had no idea what the man he was looking at even was, much less his motivations.

"Oh, yeah...don't let me keep you. I'm sure you're busy, doing whatever it is you...do…" Emmett said, watching in awe as before he even finished his sentence the complete stranger leaped from the window, disappearing into the night. He was reminded of that song lyric, _what kind of man you are, if you're a man at all._ For a moment Emmett wondered if he was dreaming, but he didn't pinch himself to check, because if this was a dream, he wanted to spend a few more minutes amazed.

When Daredevil arrived back in the dorm, he was surprised to note that Foggy was still awake. Normally he'd be asleep by now.

"You're up late." Matt stated as he pulled his cowl off.

"I had to make sure you'd eat." Foggy yawned, "I was actually beginning to wonder if you were coming home at all tonight. Where've you been?"

"Elle Wood's dorm room."

" _Elle Wood's dorm room?"_ Foggy reiterated, "You casually put on your red super suit for what? _A booty call?_ I'm not sure if I should be impressed or pissed."

So yes, Foggy knew that it was more likely that something happened in Elle's dorm because something... not so good happened there, but he still preferred the thought that Matt was a world class playboy.

"It's not like that, Foggy." Matt sighed, sitting down on his bed. Foggy was going to make another joke in response, but the tone of voice Matt used meant that something was seriously wrong.

"Matt...what happened?"

As Matthew Murdock was explaining the kidnapping of Elle Woods to his closest friend, the aforementioned woman was waking up in a place she didn't recognize.

"W-what…?" She murmured, dazed and confused. Her head throbbed, probably due to her hitting the ground the way she did a little while earlier. "Where…? I…"

She shifted, taking the time to pay attention to her surroundings. Her back was against a wall. Her wrists were bound together. The same was true for her ankles. She was still in her pink silk nightgown, but her robe was gone. The right strap had slipped off of her shoulder, but she couldn't put it back to it's correct position.

"Don't worry, Miss Woods." Came a disembodied voice. It sounded like it should calm her, but instead it just scared her more.

"Who are you?!" She called, her every instinct telling her to run.

"I told you that you'd find out soon enough, my dear." The voice soothed. Elle tried to see where it was coming from. She could make out a vague silhouette of a man, the man who had come into her dorm room. The stranger. The big bad wolf with the stupid hat.

"I want to find out now." She spat, feigning confidence. She struggled against the ropes that bound her, which only caused them to bite at her skin.

The Jester only watched in amusement. He didn't want to risk untying her, because although he knew that if she tried to escape he could easily stop her, he wasn't much one for hurting innocent women.

After about ten minutes of consistent, painful struggle, Elle gave up trying to break away. With a defeated, tearful look in her bright blue eyes, she looked towards the shadowy figure that was her kidnapper. Then came a brittle, sotto voce, cry from the frightened blonde on the cold cement floor.

"If you won't tell me who you are, will you at least tell me why you kidnapped me?" A few tears slipped down her pale cheeks, unable to continue her act of pretend confidence. The Jester looked upon her, and he took a few steps forward, out of the shadows and into the light.

"They call me the Jester."

Back at the dorm room where Matthew Murdock and Foggy Nelson resided, Matt had just finished explaining the situation to his friend.

"The Jester?" Foggy asked, just to make sure he had heard his friend correctly.

"Yes." Matt responded, his voice dead and grave, "And I have no idea where to find him."

"Fuck." Foggy's shoulder's slumped, understanding the gravity of the situation. Sure, they had been in situations like this before, but having past experiences of hopelessness didn't make the newborn feeling of despondent gloom any easier.

Over Matt's shoulder, Foggy saw the sun begin to rise. Matt felt the growing heat of it against his back. Both knew they should at least get a few hours of sleep before they had to go be guest lecturers to a bunch of future lawyers. Both knew that there was no way either of them would be able to sleep that day. Too much had gone wrong.

 **So this chapter had a lot of descriptions of appearances and character traits. This was partially because there may be readers who found their way here because of the solely Daredevil t.v. show, or solely because of Legally Blonde, which means they would know nothing of the Jester, and what will happen in this fanfiction will need that knowledge to make sense. The descriptions of Emmett and D.D. were added partially to show how the two characters were feeling at that point in time, partially to show their own characteristics, and partially because I'm currently reading The Book Thief by Markus Zusak, and the narration style of that book is stuck in my head. Fun fact: I was originally going to have a sentence saying how Emmett kind of looked like a mixture of Christian Bale and Derek Shepherd from Grey's Anatomy, and to make sure this was an accurate comparison I went on one of those face morph websites and morphed the two, and then compared the image to Luke Wilson when he played Emmett in Legally Blonde. The line, however, was removed because I changed how I wanted that scene to be narrated.**


	10. Literally the Most Atrabilious Person

**I didn't have the time to get this up before school started again, and I'm so sorry about that. Anyways, it's here now. Some good news besides the fact that chapter 10 is finished, is that my printer is fixed and I'm working on coloring the cover art. Fair warning: I'm better at writing than I am at art, so don't expect something that you'd see hanging up in the Louvre. (Again, school is in session so it will still be awhile before the picture comes up)**

After the lecture that day, Matt and Foggy were in no better spirits. Matt was brooding, trying to figure out how to track down the Jester and rescue Elle. Foggy's mood was pulled down from being around his sulking pal. Callahan couldn't care less about their mood, and quite honestly was too busy enjoying his break from teaching. Most of the students didn't care either, they were still technically being taught, even if their guest teachers proved to be moody. The only two people who both noticed and cared about the pair were Emmett and Vivian. The later only cared because for reasons she didn't understand reminded her of Daredevil, but the former himself was not in the highest of spirits.

This was due to him taking notice of Elle's absence in class that day. ( Vivian could not possibly care less about this fact, as she had noticed as well. No, Miss Kensington was hoping that Elle finally left)

"Matt, Foggy!" Emmett called out, catching up to the pair just as they were leaving.

"Yeah?" Foggy turned to Emmett, able to pick up on the undertones of worry in his voice. Remembering what Matt said about running into the scruffy brunette the previous night (or perhaps earlier that morning), Foggy felt like it was probably a good idea to talk to the man. Foggy gently took Matt's elbow and turned him towards Emmett as well. It wasn't because his friend was blind, of course, it's because he knew that when Matt is in a brood mood he isn't likely to show common courtesy to people. It almost made Foggy glad that Matt had his disability, because if he could see everyone would realize that sometimes Matt was kind of a major asshole.

"Look, I know this is going to seem completely ludicrous, but…" Emmett sighed before continuing, "By any chance have either of you seen Elle?"

Matt tightened his grip on his cane, his knuckles growing as white as the cane itself. Emmett noticed this, and realized that he asked if either of them had _seen_ Elle. Naturally he concluded that this verbal slip up was the reason Matt tensed, as he was unaware that the man in red he met in a pink dorm room was standing directly in front of him. Not to mention, that man was also mulling over his problems with incredible intensity.

"Oh, I mean...do either of you.." Emmett stammered, convinced he had offended the blind lawyer.

"Don't worry, Emmett. I've been with Mattie all day, and neither of us know where she is." Foggy said, with a small smile to make Emmet more at easy. It would of worked, too, if Matt wasn't so wrapped up in his dark inner thoughts.

"That's an understatement." Matt practically growled, in a taut, unforgiving tone.

"Matt." Foggy turned to Matt, tightening his grip on Matt's elbow. Matt didn't even take the time to form a response. He just pulled out of Foggy's grip and left.

"Is he okay?" Emmett asked as he and Foggy watched the blind man go, "He seemed pretty upset...I hope it's not just because I…" He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"Don't take it personally, Emmett. Matt is...well...he's...complicated."

"Complicated?" Emmett wanted to ask for more clarification, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"It's putting it lightly, but yeah."

While Foggy and Emmett were having a short discussion, Matt was walking through campus, being literally the most atrabilious person in Harvard.

He was trying to pick up on a smell or a sound or anything that would lead him to the Jester or Elle. He figured his sense of smell was his best bet, as The Jester used a very distinct hair gel, and Elle had the perfume that was made specifically for her, but even so, he was left with nothing to go off of.

As time went on he only grew more morose, and he left campus in attempt to find something to go off of. The only thing that he could take solace in, is that the Jester isn't known to kill. He is self centered, self absorbed, arrogant, and somehow both incredibly stupid and mind blowingly brilliant at the same time. He was brilliant because the plans that he hatched for his criminal were genius. Matt couldn't help but be impressed by some of them. Even so, the man was a total idiot, as the only reason he turned to crime was because he couldn't make it as an actor, and he wanted so desperately to be a performer, he became a professional criminal-just because he wanted the attention, the glory. It would of been much easier to become a street performer. Despite the Jester's obvious oversight in judgement, Matt couldn't help but be thankful that the actor was smart enough to commit crimes that wouldn't permanently land him in a jail cell.

Matt couldn't lie that he was also glad that the Jester only committed relatively small crimes (bank robbery rather than murder, although kidnapping was new), because he almost enjoyed fighting with Jester. They were very evenly matched, and he didn't have to worry about little things like being killed by a paper clip or the ace of spades.

Matt was so caught up in thinking about his foe, he was no longer paying any attention to his surroundings. This caused him to collide with a woman on the sidewalk. (Understand that even with hyper senses, if someone gets caught up in their thoughts they will still become oblivious to their surroundings)

The woman was probably about thirty, with messy, dyed blonde hair (her roots proved that she was naturally a brunette). Of course, Matt was oblivious to this, as the woman was carrying at least five boxes, which had been knocked to the ground when the pair walked into each other, the sounds of which threw his senses off balance.

"Oh my god, honey, I am so sorry!" The woman explained, apologizing profusely, even though their collision was in no way her fault, as it was Matt who walked into her.

"Oh, no, it was my fault." Matt told her, giving her a small, apologetic smile.

"But...I mean...well...you are blind aren't you?" The woman replied, crouching down to pick up the boxes, "So you couldn't see me...like, at all, right? So it can't be your fault. If you can't see, you couldn't see me. I'm sure that if you could you would of moved, but you're blind

"Miss, am I right in saying that I heard things hit the floor when we walked into each other? Matt was trying to be very kind to the stranger, as something about the way she was acting made him realize that she was having a pretty crappy day, too.

"Yes...some packages I needed to mail...why?"

"Well, if you were carrying multiple boxes, you wouldn't of been able to see me, just as I couldn't see you, and if you couldn't see me it wasn't your fault."

The woman looked at Matt for a moment, then smiled at him.

"Hey, you've been real nice to me, and that's something not a lot of people do. I'd like to do something nice for you."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Well… I don't have much… but I can take you to the salon where I work...not to do your hair or anything, but we have water with some raspberries floating in it...it's not much, but…" The woman shrugged, "I'm Paulette, by the way."

"I'm Matt. It's nice to meet you."

 **By the way, if you're wondering how this story went from having chapter titles like "It's Guy Love: Between Two Guys" to chapter titles like "Despondent Gloom", there is two main reasons. The first is: I'm giving this fanfiction actual plot. The second reason is: I told this girl I know about the idea for this fanfiction, before I really had any plans for it. The moment she heard Legally Blonde/Daredevil Crossover, her response was "There's no way that can be anything other than a crack fanfic". I feel like it's because a lot of people forget that while Legally Blonde is a comedy, it has some pretty serious undertones. I mean, think of the song "Legally Blonde" from the musical adaptation. To quote:** **"Back to the sun, back to the shore, back to what I was before. Lie on the beach, dreams within reach, don't strain beyond. Some girls fight hard, some face the trial, some girls were just meant to smile" So I kind of felt the need to prove that Legally Blonde does not mean it has to be stupid, random, crack. But mostly it's because I wanted to give this fanfiction plot and went "Fuck it."**


	11. One Such Case

**Hey guys, sorry for disappearing for who knows how long. If I'm being perfectly honest, I got a little burnt out. When I started writing this I would put out a chapter about once a week, and it got to be way too much. Plus now that school is in session I have more things to worry about...I've been working on some other stuff, which I've been really pouring my heart and soul into. But it's a Friday night, it's snowing really hard, and I just wrote an article for class to open a mock trial, which was heavily influenced by the good ol' Man Without Fear, so I say that there's no better time to write! Fair warning about this chapter, I'm in a melancholy sort of mood so it may get a little wistful. I've been reading Les Mis again, so...you know. Also, since I've been writing in a different style for something else I've been working on this chapter may read a little different from my previous 10 chapters.**

Paulette brought Matt to the salon where she worked, and set him down at one of the nail stations. She assured him that she wasn't going to start doing his nails, but then asked if he would know if she did.

"Well...I mean… I'd be able to feel you doing something to my hands, and nail polish has a pretty strong scent, so I would probably be able to figure it out." Matt smiled, listening as Paulette walked over to what he realized was the water cooler, bringing him the glass of mineral water with raspberries floating in it.

"Oh, do you have sisters?" Paulette asked, assuming that having sisters was the only reason why he'd be aware of what nail polish smelled like, for, although Paulette is ultra rad, she _was_ a bit simple minded.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm an only child."

"Your mother then?"

"I never knew my mother." Hearing these words Paulette looked at Matt a little shocked, and rather than try and get him to talk about his mother (She understood from experience what it's like to be pressured into talking about a missing family member), so instead she asked a simple question.

"So do you know what it smells like from girlfriends?"

"No...I learned what it smelled like from my Dad."

"Your dad?"

"He was a boxer, and sometimes I would have to stitch up his wounds, because we didn't have enough money to go to a hospital each time, and if you dip thread into nail polish it makes it easier to put it through a needle. Also clear nailpolish and liquid bandages are pretty much the same thing, so we'd just buy clear nail polish to put on smaller cuts."

While this conversation about simple things was going on, the Jester was finally making a move. He hacked into a news channel and imputed his own stream.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your attention please." He purred, a splash of color against the dreary grey of a warehouse (Although, to be honest, The Jester wished that it wasn't a warehouse, it was too cliche for his tastes, but it's not like he could of rented a room at a Holiday Inn), "I apologize for this interruption. Well, not really because, you know, if I was really sorry I wouldn't of interrupted your news broadcast to begin with.

"If you don't know who I am, first of all, have you lived under a rock your entire lives, but more importantly I am the Jester! Master of all trades! I bring you news of my latest escapade!" Here he pulled Elle Woods into the shot, who was gagged and bound, with eyes that screamed _Please help me this man's clothes are so tacky_

And on a television set in a nail salon this surprise broadcast was being played. Paulette looked at the screen just in time to see her friend. In her shock she dropped the glass of raspberry flavoured mineral water, unable to mutter any more than a barely audible, "My god."

Matt didn't need sight to know what was playing on the television set. He had heard the Jester's voice, felt the water from the dropped cup splash against his leg.

At the same time, a couple in a Harvard dorm sat frozen.

"Is that…?" Asked a brunette man with the face of a model, who goes by the name of Warner Huntington III.

"Elle." Whispered the woman who sat beside him, Miss Kensington, first name Vivian.

Emmett Forrest, who saw it at a coffee shop, sitting beside a one Foggy Nelson, pulled out his cellphone and called the police, while the latter called another man.

This call came through to Matt Murdock, was he was leaving the nail salon, unnoticed by every other person in the vicinity.

"Did you see..?" Foggy asked, knowing that he wasn't talking to Matt anymore, but rather, The Man Without Fear.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Are you trying to make a joke?" Foggy rolled his eyes, knowing that he should expect such things from his friend.  
"Would you prefer the alternative?"

"No." Matt was on the way back to the dorm so he could quickly change into an outfit that was more...red (For a moment he considered yellow, but decided it was tacky after about six seconds of deliberation). It seemed as though all of Harvard Law School was at a stand still. Most people who attended, either as a student or a teacher, knew, or at least had heard of, Elle Woods, and seeing her kidnapped was an incredibly foreign concept. Some were scared, of their own safety, of the safety of Elle, some were simply stunned that kidnappings were actually a thing, and others yet stayed as still rest, only because every other person was.

The campus was nearly silent, and would remain so for a little while longer, until the initial shock had worn off. Then whispers and rumors would erupt like wild fire. But for now, the only sound that was heard was silence, which in some cases, was louder than if everyone had begun to scream.

This was one such case.

 **So I wanted to write a little bit longer because I had been away for so long, but I absolutely adore how I ended this chapter. I feel like it has a "The shot that was heard around the world" sort of feel to it. I don't know. But hey, new chapter! Yay! Still no chapter cover art, but I'm working on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite its briefness. And hey, if you ever think "Man, it's been awhile since she last updated" or "I HAVE A TOTALLY RADICAL IDEA FOR THIS STORY OHMIGOSH!" It's totally cool if you PM me. I like to imagine that I have a fanbase of people who live and breathe for this story (Even though I am, like, 110% sure that is not the case) and I love to hear from people who read my stuff. But just so you know, if it's been awhile, don't be afraid to be all "Hey loser, forget something?" because it might just be that it was set aside while I focus on other things.**

 **You're all lovely people, have a wonderful day! I hope to return very soon with a new chapter!**


	12. It Has a Good Soundtrack

**Good news everyone! I just finished watching Jessica Jones on Netflix, and, to keep from losing more of my life to my one true love, Daredevil, I've decided to write fan fiction...about Daredevil… any ways, this at least keeps me away from a mental asylum because the way I get after watching Netflix's Daredevil is honestly scary. Not Wilson Fisk temper tantrum scary, probably more of a imagining Jessica Jones walking into a room after following that "whirring" sound that has been heard occasionally throughout the series to find Killgrave getting into a TARDIS scary. (Actually, that's not scary I just wanted to write that out) But seriously, Daredevil is my drug and to keep from relapsing, HERE'S CHAPTER TWELVE: "It has a good sound track"**

"Where are you?" Matt asked, walking back towards campus.

"That cafe we hung out at when we first got here, why?" It seemed the whole area was still standing in consternation.

"I need your help."

"Yeah, I figured." Foggy sighed, pushing his hair back. He glanced over at Emmett, who was talking to the police. He could tell that Emmett wasn't used to these kinds of stressful situations. Poor kid.

The Jester's broadcast was still happening, and he had it play across every radio, every screen-television, laptop, cellphone, as long as it was in the process of playing a video the Jester's sick show was playing.

Matt was only half listening to it now, he wasn't giving away any information that would help him. Just classic Villanry 101 stuff. He could quote that shit even if he were dead, "If you ever want to see so and so alive bring x amount of money to this place at this time or else!" He did take note of the place the exchange of funds would be taking place. That way he at least would have a place to go, should any other methods fail. Still, hoped it would be the last thing he'd have to do, because it would be under the Jester's terms.

"Over here!" Foggy called out, once he spotted his blind friend. The others on campus were beginning to come out of their haze. Sure, Matt could find somebody in a crowd better than anybody else he knew, but there were certain appearances to keep.

"Did you hear?" Emmett asked, as soon as the Matt had sat down.

"Well I certainly didn't see."

"Are...are you making jokes right now?" Emmett couldn't hide the abhorred look on his face, "A girl was kidnapped. This is not the time for jokes, Matt."

"He deals with trauma in ways that seem a little odd." Foggy lied, as he yanked on his friend's elbow, signaling to him that he needs to shut the hell up, "And insensitive." That last bit was added as an afterthought, with just a trace of malice.

"I'm sorry." Matt muttered, only about 40% sincere. Although he was, on average, a gloomy, brooding individual, he was desensitized to alot of horrible things that would disgust the average person. He was still affected by them, of course, and he would still be upset when someone would try to make light of a serious situation, but as this was the Jester he was dealing with, and not, say, Purple Man or Kingpin or any other sociopath who makes a hobby of murder (which is something that the Jester does not) he felt no need to be too terribly serious.

Besides, at the moment he was still poor, blind, orphaned at a young age, Matt Murdock, not the fearless vigilante known as Daredevil, so it isn't like he was dealing with "bad guys" cracking jokes like some sort of second rate Spider Man.

Emmett sighed, "It's alright. I'm just tense...I've been through alot of shit...but this is so foreign to me...poor Elle...she must be terrified. I don't have the kind of money that sick man wants… I mean, her parents do, but I don't know how to contact them...her ex and his family do, but...I'm not sure if they'd speak to me, he's kind of the Captain of the Douche Canoes…" Emmett buried his face in his hands.

"You won't need to pay him." Matt replied, more of a vow than a promise.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"Matt, you didn't see him. Elle...she looked so scared. And that Man…"

"Have courage." Matt hated how he sounded like a poster or a fortune cookie or something, but he had to say something.

"I don't know how. I'm scared. I haven't been this scared since I was a child." Emmett sighed, slumped over on the table.

"Emmett, courage does not erase our fear. Courage is when we face our fear." Hearing this, Emmett looked up at Matt, laughing despite himself.

"Did you just quote _Newsies_?"

"It has a good soundtrack."

Emmett smiled a little bit before falling back into his melancholy state, "I really don't know what I'm going to do."

"You called the police." Foggy offered, putting his hand on Emmett's should, trying to comfort him. Matt wanted to point out that the police won't be incredibly helpful, but knew he better not.

"You don't have to do anything, Emmett. You're a lawyer, let the people who enforce the law do their part." Is what Matt said instead. Of course the distraught man took it to mean leave it up to the police, but that wasn't how it was meant.

Later that day, when the sun was just beginning to sink lower into the sky, Matt and Foggy were finally alone in their shared room, the man who was best equipped to handle the Jester could finally ask the questions he needed to know. Foggy told him every detail, that it looked looked like a warehouse, that if it was abandoned it couldn't of been abandoned for very long, or at least freshly cleaned because there wasn't much dust, at least none that he could spot.

"I'll look into places in the area that might be where The Jester is holding Elle." Foggy said, opening his laptop.

"Thank you." Matt walked over to the window, listening for...anything, really.

By now the video was posted to the internet, and, hoping to see if there was something he might of missed, Foggy watched it again. A few minutes into it he hit paused and looked up at Matt.

"Uhhmm…" He breathed, "I just noticed...there's someone in the background of it. He was only in the shot for about a second but…"

"What? Who?"

"Matt, you won't like it."

"Do I ever?"

"Matt…"

"Who is it." That was a demand not a question.

Foggy sighed, trying to come up with the right words. He knew that his friend had a temper, it's part of what made him good at what he does, and although Matt never laid a hand on him, he couldn't say that Matt didn't scare him sometimes.

"He was purple." Was the reply, which came in a small quiet voice.

"He was purple?"

"Yes."

Matt took a deep breath, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then exhaled. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he just, very calmly, with the grace of a ballet dancer, exclaimed, "God. **Dammit.** "

"I'm sorry."

"It makes no sense," Matt pointed out, already changing into his DD Duds, "Powers hates collaborating. He hates it, because it scares him. He needs to be the star of attention. That's why everything he does is so flashy. But Purple Man, Zebidah Killgrave, everything he is is flashy. His skin and hair are literally purple. Excuse me, violet. He uses his ability to live a lavish lifestyle. Sure, kidnapping is a lot of his deal because he can't keep it in his pants but The Jester would never agree to working with someone who is such a control freak."

:"Unless Jester didn't agree to it." Foggy pointed out, closing his laptop, setting it beside him, "Where are you going?"

"Damn it, you're right. If Killgrave has control of Powers, he'll get away no problem if the cops get there first, and if I do…"

"Then you'll make sure that Killgrave faces the court of law."

"Of course, but Jonathan Powers and I are very similar in terms of physical ability, skill. Beating him is always a challenge, I always need to outwit him, in the end. And if Zebidah Killgrave is controlling him…" Matt opened the window.

"Jester won't stop until one of you is dead. You've been in situations like this before. You always come out on top. Where are you going?"  
"I have to clear my head." And with that, The Man Without Fear leaped from the window, disappearing into the sunset.

Leaping across rooftops, Daredevil had some time to think. This city was foreign to him. It would be a good idea to find a local to help him, as using a GPS didn't suit his needs incredibly well.

Finding somebody to help a man like himself would be hard enough, but if too many people knew that Daredevil was in Cambridge, Massachusetts,then the word would eventually get back to Killgrave.

Which left our crimson crusader with two options, ask Vivian Kensington for help, or ask Emmett Forrest. Both had seen him. He had saved Vivian, so she would most likely be more open to help him, but Emmett obviously wants to do something to help his friend.

Daredevil was still considering this when heard an altercation down in an alley below him, the moon now high in the sky. He listened to it for a few moments.

"You're a thief!" That voice was a man.

"No I'm not, this is mine, I swear. please, I didn't steal anything!" That was a young woman, crying.

"Do you want to know why I don't believe you?" The same man.

"Not particularly." The same woman.

The sound of a punch. Louder crying. More begging. It was then when Daredevil swooped down to do what he does best. He noticed that there were three other men were surrounding the one who was talking with the girl, whose back was up against the wall, crying and begging.

Without saying a word, the scarlet swashbuckler punched the man who was talking. The moment he did, another man pulled a gun on him and fired before Daredevil had a chance to react. He had super senses, not super speed. The bullet hit his shoulder, but good ol' Hornhead kept quite. He fought the first man into unconsciousness (which wasn't as easy as it sounds, the man was a skilled fighter) before moving onto the one who shot him. Before that happened he was shot two more times. _Good thing about red,_ He thought, _you can't see the blood._

He knocked the gun out of the other man's hand. That man was apparently not trained in any other form of combat, because he was subdued quickly. The next man was much of the same, only this time Daredevil got the firearm away before being shot. This man went as down as fast as the second.

The last man had no gun, and instead came at Daredevil with a knife. Luckily, he wasn't very good with it, and went down with very little struggle.

Unfortunately, our crimson clad hero was a little off his game, because of everything with Elle, and collectively this group got some good hits in. His lip was bleeding, he had been shot three times...he was not in a good place.

Nonetheless, Daredevil walked up to the girl who screamed louder with each gunshot, who was now in a crumpled heap on the cold cement, her legs tucked under her, her torso against her upper thighs, her face in her hands. As she cried, her whole body quivered. He walked up to her, and when he got close the girl looked up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked, sounding more terrified than thankful, "I have nothing left. Please sir, I have nothing left." She frantically rose to her feet.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Bullshit!" The girl yelled, before falling back into sobs.

"I'm being honest," He spoke softly, taking a step closer to her, before repeating himself, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Don't mock me sir, it's hard enough I've lost my pride." The woman hid her face in her hands.

"I'm not." He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. The girl only shoved his hands away.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone!" She screamed, before running past the man who saved her. Daredevil just stood there, amazed, listening to her as she left. Later he'd realize that when she ran from him, he didn't hear the sound of shoes across pavement, but rather the sound of barefeet. At the time, though, all he knew was that he'd never forget the sound of her cries. This wasn't the first time that an experience saving someone had struck a chord with him for reasons he couldn't place, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but even so he stood there for a moment or two, the sounds of her cries still echoing in his mind.

Then his better judgement came back, and he silently moved back to the room he shared with Foggy, knowing that the whole altercation was very loud, and surely someone was already heading there to check it out.

He came into the room through the window, and peeled out of his Daredevil suit. The adrenaline was wearing off, now, so he felt the pain from the three gunshot wounds. One was in his shoulder blade, one was in his arm, and the last was in his lower back.

Matt noticed that Foggy was sleeping, and he really didn't want to have to wake his friend up (Foggy was getting pretty tired with waking up in the middle of the night to a bleeding Matt), but the places two of the three gunshots were not at a spot he could reach, and he couldn't just leave the wounds open and bleeding all over the place.

"Foggy." He muttered, stumbling over to the sleeping mass that was his closest (and some would say only) friend.

"Mmmhmmm, what is it, Matt…?" Foggy groaned, rolling over, barely opening his eyes, "I'm sleeping."

"Help me."

"It's late, can't it wait till morning..?"

"No." It was the urgency in Matt's voice caused Foggy to pay more attention, but it was the blood that landed on his face that made Foggy sit upright and take in the full extent of the situation.

"Jesus, Murdock." Was all he could say, looking at the state his friend was in, "What happened?!"

"I was distracted. Help." Matt tossed the small bag of medical supplies he carried with him into Foggy's lap.

"Matt, we have class in the morning, first you show up looking beat to shit, then Elle is kidnapped, what are they going to think tomorrow when you can't use your left arm?!"

"...don't really care about that right now, Foggy."

 **I feel like this might be the longest chapter so far. Yay! Okay, in case one of you want to be all "Ohmigosh, you only added Purpleman because you watched Jessica Jones!" To that, I say, I actually spent a lot of time deciding between making the villain in this story Killgrave or The Jester, and in the end chose The Jester because I relate to him more than I do to Killgrave, but, while watching Jessica Jones I realized I could add them both so I took that option. And if you're wondering what was the deal with that girl that DD saved, the answer is really simple. A few days ago, I was wearing a dress, and I imagined being a homeless girl who was saved by Daredevil, because why not, you know? I actually really liked what I came up with, so when I was writing this chapter I was like, "Hey, I should put her in here." Don't worry, this will be the only chapter she's in. Anyways, I've worked a few hours on this chapter, and I'm tired as shit, so I'm ending this outro now. Byesies!**


	13. Come to me 24601 (Blood in the Water)

**So, I went through and reread all of my intros and outros, plus little bits of some of the actual story and there are some things I need to address. First of all, it was funnier than I expected it to be. I want to say "I'm HI-larious" but I don't want one of you lovelies being all "Ugh, author-lady is so stuck up, ew. So vain". ALso, in chapter three I said in my intro, "I hope it will tide you over until I am a free range chicken again". I have no idea what I meant when I said this. Literally no idea. Shout out to anybody who came here from reddit!**

That morning, Matt woke up with a dull ache traversing through most of his body. If he were younger, the dull ache would be throbbing pain, but he was used to this feeling, now. He just reached over to the bottle of aspirin on the table beside him and dry swallowed two pills. Sure, you're supposed to wash them down with water, but he figured that it wasn't going to be a hole in his throat that was going to kill him.

"Do you ever worry that you'll build up a tolerance to pain meds?" Foggy asked, already dressed and waiting for his partner to get his shit in order.

"I think I probably have better things to worry about." Matt sighed, as he walked to his closet to get dressed.

"Jesus, Matt...you look worse today than you did yesterday."

"I wouldn't know."

"You sure you don't just want to stay here? Get your shit together?"  
"I've been hurt worse before."

"People are going to start questioning."

"Let 'em." Matt finished getting dressed, put on his sunglasses and began to walk towards the door, grabbing his long cane on the way. Foggy sighed, following his friend. He took once last glance around the room before he left, noticing that Matt's bloodhad stained the carpet.

Class that day was fine, until near the end of class, when the wound in Matt's arm bled through it's bandaging, and his shirt, causing the class to panic.

"Oh my god you're bleeding!"

"Do I need to call a doctor!?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Oh my god."

Foggy tried to quiet the group of college Freshmen down, as Matt covered the wound with his hand, hoping it would at least slow the bleeding because of the pressure he was applying to it. Unfortunately, due to the news of Elle Woods being kidnapped, people were far too on edge to listen to reason.

Callahan stood, "Everybody shut up and get out!" He yelled, pointing towards the door. After everybody left, he walked towards Matt and Foggy, an impassioned look in his cold, unforgiving eyes.

"What the hell, Murdock!" He hissed, "You show up beaten to shit constantly, and now this?!"

"I believe it was you who was once quoted saying _Blood in the water, Dark and red and raw_. Well here's the blood you wanted to see, although I apologize for the lack of water." Matt responded casually, as blood began to fill the spaces between his fingers.

"That's not what I mean and you know it" Callahan spat, arms crossed, "Now tell me what happened."

"I like to go for walks at night. In New York City the streets aren't as crowded at night, and the habit carried over. I don't know the area so I had the bad luck of stumbling into a bad area."

"I know bullshit when I hear it."

"Callahan, the man is blind! It's not like he was going around looking for trouble!" Foggy defended, throwing his arms out in a _let's be realistic_ manner.

"His father sure did."

"I'm sorry?" Matt asked, his grip tightening on his arm, but he didn't focus on the pain.

"Don't think I haven't heard the rumors. Breaking the law to repay a debt. Some say that's why you became a lawyer, to rectify you deadbeat father's mistakes." Callahan's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"What does he look like, Inspector Javert?!" Foggy pointed out, at the same time Matt spoke.

"My father wasn't like that."

"No? Well at the very least he had his fights fixed because he wasn't a very good boxer. He couldn't do anything else, though. The uneducated pug."

"My father was a good man." Matt's voice was low as he struggled to keep his rage in check.

"And I'm sure you believe that to be true."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Shame about his death, but one less piece of-" Callahan's sentence was cut short.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way! You didn't know him!," Matt yelled, barely refraining from punching the older man in his smug face.

"Well at the very least it seems like you've inherited your father's temper. No wonder you and your pudgy friend had to open your own law practice. Your emotions make you weak and he looks like a public accountant."

Matt wanted to say more, but Foggy just pulled him from the room, knowing that if he let Matt stay there any longer, Callahan would likely not be able to consume solid food for a year.

"Are you okay?" Foggy asked as they were walking back to the dorm.

"He's an insufferable prick."

"I know." Foggy spoke in a soft voice. He knew that Matt was very sensitive about his father. It was one thing that he never quite managed to put behind a wall of bulletproof glass, and Foggy understood why. When Matt's father was killed, Matt was just a kid. He was fairly recently blinded, and that was hard enough on him. Then his father was murdered...Foggy wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, careful not to touch any of his injuries.

Vivian ran up to them, holding a paper bag, "Uhm, excuse me…" She murmured, walking in stride with the two men.

"Not now, Miss Kensington." Foggy sighed, being a bit too protective of Matt.

"I have bandages and things." She said, opening the bag she held.

"He's fine."

"He doesn't look fine."

"He is."

"That looks like a gunshot wound. Is it?"

"That's none of your business."

"So it is, than," Vivian frowned, chewing on her bottom lip, "Why don't you take him to a hospital? It might of hit something important."

"It didn't." Matt muttered, and then returned to contemplative silence.

"How do you know?"

"Just trust him."

"You should take him to the hospital."

"Stop talking about Matt like he isn't here."

"Well, then, let me help!" Frustration was evident in Vivian's voice.

"Why?"

"I heard what Callahan said about Mr. Murdock's father." Vivian looked down at the bag in her hands, feeling ashamed. She knows not to pity other people, but she did. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't Google her guest lecturers, and when she read about the hard past that Matt had, she just felt so...bad for him.

"It wasn't right."

"No, it wasn't."

"Mr. Murdock, how did you get hurt? I mean, this recent time not…"

Matt sighed, "It's a long story."

 **Okay, so this chapter ended with a lot of straight dialogue, but, that's fine. Did you catch the references I made? Let's recap: I had Callahan call Jack Murdock an uneducated pug, which is something that Battlin' Jack Murdock said about himself in the first issue of Daredevil ever, back in 1964! I directly quoted Blood in the Water, a song from the Legally Blonde musical. I said the phrase "Breaking the law to repay a debt", which is a reference to how in the occasional thing with Daredevil in it (Such as the 2003 Daredevil movie with Ben Affleck...ugh) Jack was doing illegal shaz, Matt caught him in the act, and in his horror, ran from his father. (This isn't the cannon way shit happened). I also mentioned Inspector Javert soon after the previous reference, because Javert became a policeman because he was born inside a jail, and as he grew up he decided he had two choices: Follow the path of the crook, or become a cop. He chose the latter. Come to me 24601.**


	14. In an Hour

**So here we are. Chapter 14. When I begin writing this, it is 1:40 P.M., 11/29/2015. I have school tomorrow. I have homework due tomorrow. And yet I am writing fan fiction, because if I start my homework, I swear the stress of getting it done may destroy me. My mind is screaming,** _ **do your work, author-lady! This can wait!**_ **but my heart is saying** _ **Oh please. You have time. Those two chapters will only take about four hours. You got time, bruh.**_ **So. I am setting a timer for one hour. Unless I have, like, nothing done, or it's at a weird spot, I am uploading this chapter. In the outro I will say if I met this goal. If it isn't ready in an hour, it will be finished and uploaded at a later time.**

 **Clock starts now.**

"I have time." Vivian said, her voice firm. She really did want to help. Sure, she knew that she had the reputation of being a bitch, but that was just an act. Girls had it rough, especially here at Harvard. So, Vivian felt like she had to fight to stay at the top. Despite this, she wanted to help people. Especially people who were clearly in a fight, and in that fight, shot.

Matt and Foggy just ignored her, now, but Vivian was not deterred. If Elle Woods had the guts to show up to Harvard, have the gall to think that Warner would ever go back to her, she could convince two guest lecturers to let her help. As the trio walked, they eventually passed Emmett.

"Oh god, Matt, are you alright?" He asked, running over to him. After Elle's kidnapping he found himself way more aware of the things that he would, on average, miss.

"I'm fine." Came the gruff reply. Matt had a feeling that he chose a white dress shirt. Most of the ones he had were, only because it meant he didn't have to worry about matching outfits. And if he did choose white, that meant there was a red stain spreading on his arm. He was surprised that there weren't more people surrounding him.

"Do you want me to…?" Emmett asked, noticing how Foggy's arm was slung across his law partner's shoulders. He wondered if Foggy was helping Matt walk.

"Clearly my partner here is very drunk and I'm helping him." Matt lied, sick of all these questions. _Is this what it's like to be on the other side of the stand?_ He wondered.

"I don't believe that." Emmett asked.

"You shouldn't." Vivian responded, crossing her arms.

"I don't." Emmett fell in line with Vivian, figuring if she hadn't been told to go away yet, he wouldn't either.

"I'm surprised you haven't made them leave yet, Matt." Foggy whispered in a voice so low he could barely hear it himself. That's a plus of having a friend with 4/5th of his senses on super human levels. He could whisper as quietly as he wanted, Matt would still understand him. This was also a curse, as it was damn near impossible to keep secrets from him. He could hear everything. Matt just shrugged in response.

"If they were anybody else, I would've. But I'll explain later." Because of this, Foggy let them in the dorm room, especially since on the walk back, Matt finally went _screw it, let 'em help._

Vivian and Emmett had much the same reaction to Foggy and Matt's dorm. They both noticed the blood that stained the carpet, the few drops of blood that hit the bed.

"What the hell happened in here?" Emmett breathed, as Vivian remained silent.

"It's complicated." Foggy said. That tended to be his first response to anything concerning Matthew Murdock. Matt sat on his bed, and pulled off his shirt. He really just didn't care any more. He needed either Vivian or Emmett to help him find Elle, as they were the only two people he knew who had seen Daredevil, and deep down Matt knew that if he talked with either of them as Daredevil, it wouldn't take long before they figured out his identity. At least this way, one of them was bound to stick by him, and then he wouldn't have to decide which one was better to ask.

Vivian gasped when she saw the blind man's scarred, bandaged, and muscular body. Emmett just murmured the word _obviously_ and fell silent. Vivian walked over to him and began to fix his bandages. Her sister was a doctor, and she had learned a few basic things from her (Vivian's sister had taught her such things, claiming _if for whatever reason you need this, you'll be thankful_ ). At the time, she just said _well, that will make for a convenient plot point in the story of my life_ , but now she was glad.

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" She asked as she fixed Foggy's sloppy work. Although, in Foggy's defense, he had no official or unofficial medical training, and he had woke up to this.

"How would you explain this to a doctor?" Matt asked. Vivian's touch wasn't as light at the Night Nurse's is.

"Shit luck?"

"You don't know the half of it, Miss Kensington." That made Vivian laugh a little. Then she felt a little sad. Warner didn't make her laugh often. Elle did, but in ways that she'd always feel a little bad about later.

After Matt was wall patched up, and wearing a shirt again, Emmett finally spoke again.

"Okay. Tell me. What the hell happened? Don't give me any _it's complicated_ bullshit. Elle gets kidnapped, I see a man in a strange, red, crimson, spandex suit-"

Vivian cut him off, "You saw him too?"

"Yea, in Elle's dorm room. The night she disappeared. I think he might work with the guy who took her."

"That guy in the purple and green suit?"

"I think his name was The Joker or something." Emmett nodded.

"It's the Jester. Not the Joker." Matt said, "And that man you saw in Elle's dorm absolutely does not work with him." He wondered if it was worth just telling them everything now. Would it really matter that much? The pair were bound to find out eventually anyways. If he saved Elle, Emmett wouldn't say anything about the identity of a certain vigilante, and Vivian was way too enamoured by the concept to say anything about it. The conversation was interrupted by Emmett getting a phone call. When it ended, he turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"I have to go. The police want to question me about Elle's kidnapping." And so he left, and Vivian followed, just because she was no longer 100% sure she wanted to know the answers to all her questions. She had developed a bit of a crush on Matt, and an even larger on Daredevil (which she felt guilty about, considering her engagement), and she wanted it to remain a sweet, guilty pleasure.

Once it was just Matt and Foggy again, Foggy turned to his partner, "Matt, what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know, Foggy."

 **So, it is now 2:41 the same day as I said in the intro. This chapter was written in almost exactly an hour. Good job, self. I hoped you liked it. The timer I set actually says I had two minutes to spare, because I guess my intro took four minutes to type. I really hope this chapter was good, because who knows when I'll have time to update again. Please remember, if it's been awhile since I last updated, that doesn't mean I gave up on the story. It just means I'm busy. I promise this will have an ending. I think I might get there around Ch. 25/30.**


	15. RebELLE Without a Cause

**Woo! Chapter Fifteen! Let's gather together and recap all the fun times we've had. Remember those? Yes, they happened. Remember that chapter title, "The metaphorical music stops" or what about "Symbolically a turtle". We've had some good times together, and now, here's chapter fifteen: A RebElle Without A Cause. See what I did there? Daredevil sure didn't.**

All the while, Elle Woods remained tied up in an abandoned warehouse, cold and afraid. She still wore the nightgown that she wore when she was taken three nights ago, and although she had a little bit more hope now that the world knew that she had been kidnapped, she still remained petrified, unable to sleep, unable to eat, just struggling to get out of the rope that bound her.

That is, until she noticed a man who was oddly...purple? No, she couldn't be seeing him right. He couldn't be purple. It must just be the lighting. Even so, this was the first time she saw him. So naturally, she made herself think of Warner, of the heartbreak she felt, of the pain that filled her when she learned he was engaged to that awful girl Vivian, and remembering all of it made her cry.

She cried and cried until the man with the purple skin began to walk closer. He really did seem to be purple, even now as he neared her, but she made herself look away, as she fell to pieces in front of him.

"What's wrong?" The Purple Man asked, crouching beside her. His voice was gentle and delightfully British, but Elle could not stop to enjoy his accent. She had a mission.

"What do you think?!" She looked at him, the shoulder of her orchid pink night dress slipped off her shoulder, "I've been kidnapped! My wrists are bound together, the floor is cold and I don't know when I'll ever see my family again!"

"I'm very sorry about that." He purred, wiping away some of Elle's tears, "You are very beautiful."

"Yes and you're very purple." She looked away again, not liking it when he touched her.

"That doesn't bother you."

"No, it doesn't. What bothers me is the fact that I'm kidnapped, and that I'm tied up like one of those Christmas Trees people pay their servants to cut down for them!"

"I can have The Jester untie you, if you like." The man with the purple skin didn't seem to think Elle was much of a threat.

"Why would he listen to you?" Elle looked at him, genuinely curious. The strange pigment of his skin intrigued her. Part of her wished that his skin and hair were green, so she could say _I must admit, I'm a bit fixed on your verdigris,_ but she wished to be back home more.

"I guess you could say that I'm his boss."

"Was my kidnapping your idea?" Elle shifted so she was sitting differently, so she could look at the curious man.

"Mostly, yes. I'm sorry about the rope, it must be so uncomfortable for you."

"It is."

"Would you feel better about being here if it were gone? I mean, I can't just let you go, you're worth a fortune, my dear."

"I...I would feel better." Elle smiled at this man. If anything, he seemed kinder than the man who brought her here. He dressed better too. (Although, he could wear a suit that was a different colour than his skin) Although, if she was being completely honest, she wasn't smiling because he was kind. He had decided to kidnap her, after all, and even if he wasn't the one to do the actual act of taking her from her dorm room, he was keeping her here. No, she was smiling because the plan she came up with was actually working.

The man with the purple skin called the other man, the one called Jester over, ordering him to untie her. When he did, she stood up, brushed the wrinkles from her night gown, smiled at the man with the purple skin. She was glad that she was small with delicate features, that she was very waif like (although she hated that word, waif. She wasn't homeless or abandoned, but people loved to call her waif like).

In fact, Elle Woods was so glad that she was untied, she turned to face the man with the purple skin…

And promptly punched him in his stupid, purple face with all of her strength. She figured that at worst a bit of his face would turn indigo. But she didn't stop to consider how his face would bruise, if it did, because all she knew is that she had to run. Right now the man with the purple skin and the Jester were in shock, and hopefully she could get just far enough away from the building so somebody would hear her scream and rescue her.

Unfortunately, she didn't get that far, because when the man with the purple skin regained his senses, he yelled at The Jester to recapture her, and he did.

Night had befallen the area by this time, and Matt had finally come to a decision on who to ask for help from. Sure, he hated the idea of needing to ask for help, but he knew that if it meant saving someone it was worth it. Foggy tried to talk him out of it, of course, although deep down Foggy knew that his partner was right.

Even so, imagine the shock Vivian must of had when she and Warner entered her dorm room to see The Man Without Fear standing just in front of the open window.

"How'd you get in?" Vivian asked, staring at Daredevil in amazement. She was incredibly happy to see him in her room, and she couldn't deny fantasizing about this scenario a few times.

"The window." As always, Daredevil spoke in a voice that was a few octaves lower than his normal voice. He stood arms crossed and grim faced.

"It was locked." Vivian smirked, walking closer to the crimson crusader, just to make sure he was actually there.

"I unlocked it."

"Clearly." Although Vivian was quite enjoying this (and Daredevil had to admit to finding it amusing, at least a little), Warner was having none of it.

"I'm going to call the cops." He said, taking out his cellphone, "And have this weirdo arrested for breaking and entering!"

"Don't do that!" Vivian cried, taking the phone from her fiance's hand.

"Vivian, you know this guy?" He asked, his voice flat.

"No! Well...yes...I mean… kind of…" Vivian replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"How." That most certainly was **not** a question.

"Well, this is that guy who saved me that night, the night that… Mr. Nelson and Mr. … Murdock…came…" When she said _Murdock_ she cast a suspicious look over her shoulder.

"That maniac you told me about?"

"I'm not a maniac." Daredevil pointed out. Well, he kind of was, at least a little bit. You have to be, to jump off buildings the way he does.

"Whatever." Warner huffed, leaving Vivian and Daredevil alone (which excited Vivian a bit).

 **Chapter 15 is done! Did you see what I did with the title? RebELLE without a cause? Get it? Because Elle was rebelling against her captors? It's funny. Although, I mean, she** _ **does**_ **have a cause, but I wasn't sure the joke would connect if I just said RebELLE with a cause. Wait, what's this? You don't read the titles? And why not!? They, along with my lovely intros and outros are probably the best parts of this story! I feel so betrayed. Here I am, churning out content like a...like a...like a FAN FICTION MULE, and this is how you treat me?! I cri evrtim.**

…

 **But so anyways, I hope you're looking forward to Ch. 16.**


	16. Razzel Dazzel 'Em

**I'm trying to come up with a good intro, but I can't come up with anything. So hey, let's just jump right in!**

Vivian made Daredevil sit down at the tiny table she had in her dorm room, and was making him tea. Daredevil had protested, of course, claiming that he couldn't stay for long, but Vivian had none of it. So now the pair sat across from each other, the dark haired woman had one leg crossed over each other, while the man in red mirrored her posture, albeit in a more masculine way.

"So why'd you come?" Vivian asked, passing her guest a mug full of hot water and a box of different tea flavours, figuring there's no point in wasting time with small talk.

"I need your help." Daredevil took a tea bag out of the box and placed it into his cup. He wasn't sure what flavour it was, as the way the text printed on the box, he couldn't feel the letters, there was no braille on it anywhere (And it's not like he could feel all over the box looking for it, he wanted to keep his secret identity from the woman he faced for as long as he could), and due to all the different flavours, he couldn't tell them apart with his sense of smell.

"My help?" Vivian raised an eyebrow, "Why me?"

"I need to find a place. A GPS doesn't suit my needs and, well, taking a taxi isn't really an option." The Man Without Fear explained, paying close attention to Vivian's heart beat.

"That doesn't explain why you need me." The dark haired woman pointed out.

"The less people who know about me being here the better."

"You're a man in a red devil suit. I think people are going to notice you."

"True enough. But most people see a guy like me, and they're afraid. You don't seem afraid."

"I'm not." Vivian thought for a moment, looking the man up and down. She hadn't previously, but after seeing Matt Murdock without his shirt earlier that day, she was beginning to wonder if this man in red was the very same man whose blood she had to wash off her hands. After all, hadn't Daredevil said that he has an appreciation for the law when she first met him? And was it just a coincidence that they both appeared at Harvard on the same day? If Murdock was the infamous Man Without Fear, it would explain why he always seemed to be broken.

But at the same time, Matt was _blind._ How could a man who lacked the ability to see do the incredible tricks that Daredevil can? She knew that it shouldn't be so impossible, considering New York City was once destroyed by aliens, and was fought off by a man who turned huge and green, a man who is the same age he was when he _fought in World War Two,_ and a God. If that was possible, then blind vigilantism isn't so far fetched, right?

This is how Vivian tried to convince herself that it really is possible that the beautiful blind man who always seemed to be in a bad mood could be...she looked back up at Daredevil's face. It certainly was a similar jawline. Strong. Young, but with faint lines etched into the skin, the telltale sign of a difficult life. Warner didn't have any, but Emmett did. So did Daredevil. She couldn't remember if Matt did as well, but after hearing Callahan utilize the man's past as a weapon, she knew that he must.

 _Maybe,_ She considered, _He's just faking the blindness. It would be a nice cover, after all. Who would look at a blind man twice?_ It made sense. Vivian didn't research much about Matthew Murdock when she learned he was coming to Harvard to be a guest lecturer. Callahan had talked about Nelson and Murdock a little, mentioning the cases they've been involved with. She had, at the time, felt like that was all the research she needed. _Pasts don't matter,_ She had told one of her friends, _They seem to be at least decent lawyers. That's enough._ It would be a lie to say that she didn't regret her past decision, at least a little.

"Will you help me?" Daredevil's question pulled the brunette woman from her thoughts.

"My fiance won't like it."

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?"

"He thinks you're a maniac."

"What do you think?"

"I think that you're incredible." For some reason, Vivian felt more honest in saying that sentence then she ever had in her entire life. Sure, it sounded like it came straight out of _Twilight_ , but it was the truth. She hadn't been so immediately smitten by someone since she was in 7th grade and her math teacher with the really cute butt and the great hair had complimented her in front of the entire class, and, just like back then, she knew that nothing would, nor could, ever come from her feelings, but she could at least enjoy her feelings. And it's true, The Man Without Fear was incredible. After their first encounter, Vivian spent hours watching footage of him in action, no matter how bad the quality. And yeah, a model's shoes were more sensible than her feelings, but this man who seemed way too into the color red was simply incredible. Astounding. And if she's right, and the man beneath the mask is who she thinks him to be, he's stunningly attractive as well. Not to mention brilliant. There was no blunt abrasive style. Daredevil could be likened to a Cirque du Soleil performer, simply fantastic.

"I'll help you." Vivian promised. Daredevil smiled, told her that he'd be in touch, and then left. Vivian watched the way he moved, and compared to how Matt Murdock carried himself. She grinned at the propinquity.

Once he was gone, our love struck lady began to search the internet for Matt Murdock, trying to determine the possibility of him faking his blindness. Let it be said that Vivian was not prepared to read what she did. She had heard that there was an accident that took his sight, but when she learned it was so…

She read about how the chemicals on the truck weren't secured properly, that nine year old Matt shoved an old man out of the way, that in the crash the vatts of chemical waste came undone, getting into Matt's eyes, blinding him.

His father refused to be interviewed, or to let his son be interviewed, and according to all the articles, they didn't sue, even though it would be an open and shut case, probably pulling the pair from their life of poverty.

As she continued to look into Matt's past, she came across articles about his father's death. That shocked her as much as the story of his missing sense did. It was murder that took Jack Murdock from this world. It was right after he had won the biggest fight of his career.

In one article, there was a picture of a small boy slumped on the dead man's body, a white cane lying haphazardly on the ground.

Vivian spent the rest of the night in this wise, reading about the skeletons in Matt Murdock's closet, finding herself falling softly in love with him. It was stupid, to love him. She was engaged. She was _happy._ He lived in New York. There was a possibility of him being the vigilante who was lovingly dubbed The Man Without Fear.

She watched a few videos of him in the courtroom, and he was damn good. His passion, his word choice. He razzle dazzled her. Captivated her. Vivian loved Warner, she really, really, truly did. He was handsome, wealthy, an adequate lawyer, a good, no, an excellent match for her…

But this man...he was enthralling. Vivian sighed, pushed her hair back, realized that she had class in three hours, and forced herself to promise to keep her adoration of both Matthew Michael Murdock and Daredevil (Assuming they're different people, which Vivian seriously doubted) a secret, and prayed to god that she'd get to see her crush without his shirt on at least one more time.

 **I honestly really adore the idea that Vivian has this huge crush on Matt/DD. Speaking of which, here's a list of ships I'd love to set sail in this fan fiction, but probably won't.**

 **Matt and Vivian**

 **Matt and Elle**

 **That's all. I never said that it's a long list. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm going to put in one sided bits with Vivian, because it's fun, but besides that there will be a lack of romance in this fan fiction, partly because it's just noise, but mostly because I can't decide what the cuter pairing would be: Elle Woods and Matt Murdock or Vivian Kensington and Matt Murdock, and Cheezus the Crust knows that my idea of what makes a good couple is** _ **is it cute? It is? This is best option.**_ **I'm sorry if this news crushes anybody's hopes. If it does I'll write a one off just for you! Yes, you! I know that you think this is written for everybody, but it's not! It's just for you! Yes, you. Right there. I see you. You're beautiful. Muah! I love you.**


	17. After All, Who Doesn't Love Spandex?

**Excellent news! It's winter break where I am, so new fan fiction chapters! I mean, Winter break is also almost over, but I've been busy. Oh, and if you haven't seen season 1 of Netflix's Daredevil, spoilers! Sorry friends.**

Later that same day, Emmett met up with Matt and Foggy. Callahan's criminal 101 wasn't held on Wednesdays, so it was easy for the trio to meet up. It was a good idea, too, as it let Emmett make sure that Matt wasn't off being shot again.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked, eyeballing the blind man's arm. It was a bit of a dumb thing to ask, it's not like he just had a cold, the man had been shot. By a gun.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll survive," Matt smiled, as if being injured like that was commonplace. For a moment he considered adding, _Besides, I've had worse_ , but that would only serve to bumfuzzle Emmett, and heaven knows that Emmett already was already as lost as a rabbit in a snowstorm.

"I'm glad…" He said, as the trio made their way to the cafe that was quickly becoming their hangout spot, "I talked to the police again, yesterday. About Elle."

"Do they still think that you might be somehow involved?" Foggy asked as they sat down at a table.

"No...I just wanted to see if they made any headway...all this sitting around hoping for something to happen is driving me crazy. They said that they couldn't give me any information, told me to be patient...I want to do something, you know? I don't want to just...sit around."

"I know the feeling." Matt said in comforted, causing Emmett to look up at him. The latter took the former's remarks in a different light, after seeing him bleed in such a wise that he saw the day previous. If he knew the feeling, did he do anything about it? No, that's crazy. The man was blind. Stress must be getting to him.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I trust the police." Matt lied. He couldn't very well tell him the truth. It was bad enough that it was very likely that he revealed himself to Vivian. Sure, it would be easier to get him to relax by telling him _I know who took her, I've dealt with them before, as soon as I find 'em they'll be off to the big house_ , but there are some things you just can't do.

Vivian and Warner were walking by the cafe, when Vivian noticed the trio, so she pulled Warner over so she could join the conversation.

"Babe, can we, like, not?" Warner protested, feeling superior to Matt (because he could see), Emmett (Because he had money), and Foggy (Because he had style). This superiority complex made him feel like he should not be seen in the company of those he was so clearly better than.

"Oh come on, they aren't so bad. Matt and Foggy are really brilliant, and if we want that internship with Callahan, it's a good idea to get in with Emmett."

"What kind of name is Foggy?" Warner groaned, but followed Vivian nonetheless. Once they had joined the conversation, Warner acted a little less stuck up, although he remained noticeably aloof. Throughout much of the conversation, Vivian and Foggy had to play peacekeeper, as it turned out that Matt and Warner got along about as well as Jean Valjean and Inspector Javert. Warner scoffed at Matt's help the little guy policies, and Matt felt Warner to be a self centered dick, and wondered what Elle saw in him.

"Yesterday, when I brought Vivan back to her dorm, there was that crazy guy who makes the news up in New York in her room." Warner brought up.

"He isn't crazy." Vivian defended.

"Who?" Emmett asked, leaning forward in curiosity. There were a lot of crazy guys in New York.

"That guy with the horns and the love for spandex and the color red."

"Daredevil." Foggy said, providing the name.

"I saw him, the night that Elle was kidnapped!" Emmett realized, "I wasn't sure what to think of him."

"He was probably working with that guy who took her. Men who wear masks usually have something to hide, and it usually isn't good." Warner scoffed, crossing his arms, sure in his assumption.

"Mmhm, he makes the news for being a crime stopper, not a crime causer." Foggy put out, "Matt and I live in the neighborhood where he's most active."

"Have you seen him before, in person?" Vivian asked. She had seen him twice, but to see him in his element, in his home. She had googled Daredevil as she had Matt in between some of her classes, and was just as star struck by The Man Without Fear.

"Not in person, no. But when he was framed for those bombings there was a video released of him. Our secretary has, though. She said it was incredible."

Matt smiled, he couldn't deny that they were stroking his ego a little bit, "And I haven't seen him, or anything. Not since I was nine."

This joke caused the entire group, even Warner, to burst out laughing. As they laughed, Elle woke up after yet another night in a place she didn't recognize. This morning she found herself handcuffed to some sort of bar. She stood, pushing her hair from her face with her free hand.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss, but you tried to do something that I simply can not allow." The man with the purple skin cooed, "But I'm a fair sort, and thought this would be more comfortable than rope."

"Well you thought wrong." Elle scoffed, wishing that she could cross her arms defiantly. She refused to be sweet and personable.

"Oh come on, dear, smile for me." The man commanded, and, for reasons Elle could not explained, in that moment all she wanted to do was smile. So she did. And deep down she felt as though she had betrayed herself.

"Good. Now if I uncuff you, you aren't going to run away or try to fight. You're going to be understanding and you're going to do as you're told."

"I'm not going to run away or try to fight. I'll be understanding and I'll do as I'm told." Elle promised, and every word that she said felt like poison.

Hearing this, the purple man uncuffed her, and put the handcuffs in the pocket of his suit, "Good. Now are you hungry? I can have my associate pick us up something to eat."

Although Elle wanted to resist, she really was starving. So the man with the purple skin sent The Jester out for food. And thus began the third day she spent kidnapped.

"How do you make me listen to you?" She asked nervously. It wasn't the answer that she was apprehensive about, it was the idea of suddenly having absolutely no control, "Is that how you get The Jester to work for you?"

"It's complicated, and now. The Jester works for me, because all so called _villains_ have a code, and most of us are willing to work with others if it benefits both parties. And this benefits both parties."

"How?"

"The Jester is an attention whore. He gets to put out videos with his face on them, I get money. I mean, he does too, but less, because he, and I quote _get the attention I very much deserve._ Yea, he said that. The twat."

"So what happens when you get caught?"

"I won't. The police will come, and I'll tell them to forget they saw me and to leave the money, and the Jester will get arrested. It's not a win/win, but I'm not on the losing side, so it doesn't matter to me."

"If people listen to you so easily...you can do so much good… and yet...I'm being held against my will in a warehouse that could be anywhere." Elle mused.

"Perhaps, but it's more fun to be bad. Less pressure to perform."

 **I'm ending chapter 17 here. I probably could write more, but I need to regroup a little. Get my head back in the game. Chapter 18 might go up tonight/early tomorrow morning, just because anytime I start writing I want to keep writing. However, it might not because anytime I write I sit here like** _ **Ohmigosh I'm reusing that phrase way too often! Oh no no! I said the word Matt like, five times already! Oh gosh the people who read this are going to hate my writing skill and they'll think I'm twelve oh god why did I decide to do this!?**_ **Which is part of the reason I disappear sometimes. To get away from all that noise. Anyways, I hope you had a wonderful** _ **NONDESCRIPT ALL INCLUSIVE WINTERTIME CELEBRATION.**_ **Unless you don't celebrate. In which case, I hope you had a wonderful month!**


	18. Evil Murderguy (Extraordinaire)

**Well today is the last day of 2015. I hope you all had a great year and I hope 2016 treats you well. Personally, 2015 punched me in the tit a few times, and I've had moments where I had not-so-good thoughts and I wanted to do some not-so-good things, and luckily I always pulled back before I did. This being said, I wanted to open this, the last chapter of 2015, by saying that if you had a not-so-good year, and had some not-so-good thoughts, as I did, I want you to know that you'll find the strength to pull back from the not-so-good and be safe in the so-good. I know I don't say this often, but if any of you guys are having problems, and just need somebody who isn't involved to talk with, feel free to PM me, because you are important and I like to help out people who are as crazy important as you! You seriously rock! And now that I have said what should be said, here's Ch. 18!**

Over the course of that third day, Elle learned that the purple guy's name was Zebidah Killgrave (She said _you might as well be called Evil Murderguy_ , which made him say that at least his name wasn't just a letter of the alphabet), and she learned that Zebidah wasn't so bad, when he wasn't forcing her to do something. Anytime he gave her a command, she hated him more than she's hated anybody.

The Jester wasn't so bad either, he was surprisingly funny. Elle supposed that she could've been kidnapped by people who wouldn't talk to her. She remembered something that her father had told her, that she could make friends anywhere.

"You know, Jester…" She began, turning to the man in the doofy costume, "I probably could've got you a job in a movie if you came to me, as just a normal guy, and talked to me instead of, you know, abducting me. But you didn't. Once the police storm in here and take you to prison, you'll be very upset that you didn't simply

ask."

The Jester made no response, he was busy fiddling with cameras and such. While Elle tried to make conversation with the man with _terrible_ fashion sense (Her thoughts, not his), Foggy was researching possible places where Elle might be held, relaying the information to Matt, who was considering the likelihood of each place.

"See, this is why videos are the biggest pain in the ass," Matt groaned, frustrated.

"It helps that there are like, five websites whose only purpose is to help you find abandoned places, and most _abandoned_ places around here are just graffitied walls." Foggy offered, understanding Matt's frustration. After all, Matt couldn't even see the video, which, were they back home, would be easier to work around, because he knew the area, but Boston was foreign to them both, which is why Matt had enlisted the help of Vivian Kensington.

"I wish Karen was here," Matt sighed, running his hands through his hair irritably. Foggy just chuckled softly, incredibly aware of his friend's feelings for their secretary. It didn't come as a surprise, Karen was a lovely lady. He had felt the same way for some time, but upon realizing how Karen only had eyes for Matt, he let that dream die. Maybe Matt would finally have a relationship that would last more than a month.

"This place looks kind of similar to the place in the video did," Foggy said, scrolling through pictures of an abandoned waterworks building, "It's only twenty minutes away, so it's a likely match."

"I'll take it to Vivian. See what she thinks. Where is it?"

"2450 Beacon Street, Chestnut Hill." Upon getting the address, Matt quickly changed into his DD suit, and left to talk with Vivian. He entered her dorm through the window, as he did the previous night, only this time she was already home. The sound of the opening window frightened her, momentarily, before realizing it was just the man who held her admiration in a tighter grip than anyone else ever had.

"You could just knock on the door, you know." She told him, rolling her eyes. She had been watching the news, and she didn't bother pausing it as they talked.

"Less chance of people seeing me this way."

"Do you really think you can go much longer with people not knowing you're here?" Vivian questioned, crossing her arms, "That is laughably naive."

"I hope not, it makes what I need to do much easier if I'm not plastered over newspapers and news channels."

"Because the police might give you trouble?"

"More so because the people who kidnapped Elle know me, and won't be very happy to know I'm around"

"Right...I searched the Jester on the internet...I read about how you've beat him multiple times…" Vivian pushed her hair back, before she realized what Daredevil haid said, "Wait...people?"

"Yes, in the background of the video the Jester released you can see the other. He's known as Purple Man by people who haven't personally met him, but to those who have. he's Zebidah Killgrave."

"Zebidah Killgrave?" Vivian laughed, "Do you think his parent's realized that they were giving him a name that could only belong to a villain they they named him that?"

"It's the Doctor Doom paradox, but that's not the point. I think I might of found where Elle might be held, I want to know if you think it's likely." Daredevil explained, hoping to god that Foggy was right so this can be over with. He had just given her the information, when the news cut out and was once again replaced with The Jester.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as I said the last time we spoke," Came the Jester's voice, sounding like he was doing a monologue in a high school drama class, "I promised that Elle Woods would remain unhurt so long as her bail was paid within a week, and well, it has been three days and there has yet to be a single attempt to contact me. I just want to remind you of the...severity of the situation. The longer I wait.."

Daredevil ignored most of what The Jester was saying. His words were scripted, nothing special. Anybody who kidnapped somebody used them. Besides, both Jester and Killgrave were smart enough not to give any clues to their whereabouts.

"You don't even look phased…" Vivian murmured, looking intently at Daredevil's face, "I'm pretty sure that you aren't even watching. Couldn't this be important?"

"It's Villanry 101, what he's saying. All we can do is pay attention to the background details. Do they match the place I gave you?" Daredevil was just trying to keep the brunette woman on track. The aforementioned lady looked at the pictures that came up when she googled the abandoned waterworks.

"It seems pretty similar…" She replied, "But I can only see one part of the building in the video that The Jester is putting out… do you have any other possibilities?"

"No, right now this building seems like the most likely place."

"You should go, then. The Jester and that other guy might decide to move Elle at some point, if they think that people are tracking them."

"I can't tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." The truth was, he couldn't go that night because felt like it was better to scope out the building in the morning, as Matt Murdock. He wished Vivian a good night and left as he came, through the window. He left it open, the cold night air filling Vivian's dorm. She didn't get up to close it, however, because she was always left too astounded after dealing with The Man Without Fear to move.

 **So this was kind of a short chapter, but I do this because I don't like putting a ton of time skips in the same chapter. It just keeps my steaze (My style** _ **and**_ **my ease) in check. Anyways, if you're wondering about when in Elle's timeline this takes place, it is (by musical standards) after Thanksgiving and before Christmas. So, after Elle decided to get her shit together, but still at** _ **If you're going for mediocre, you've done great**_ **standards. Maybe a little bit better than that. If you're wondering where this fits in on DD's timeline, hell if I know. I've kind of combined his cannon comic history, with his Netflix history. So I guess...sometime between season 1 and season 2, but with a ton of stuff happening between? I don't know. He's been around since 1964. You try to condense that, mix it with the Netflix show, and put it into a fanfiction. BUT SO LIKE, this is the last chapter of 2015 (unless something amazing happens) so enjoy! Also, that address I gave is an actual address of a "abandoned" waterworks plant! I'm pretty sure that it's a museum (or at least accessible by the public legally) so if you live around there, you can totally check it out. You can also see pictures of it online, and it's really neat. I wish I lived closer so I could experience, but it would be a fifteen hour drive, and I don't have that time! Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day/night/whatever it is where you are~!**


	19. In Which the Mic Was Dropped

**Wow, I haven't uploaded a chapter since last year! I mean... I started writing this chapter in 2015, but it took too long to write and now it's 2016. Also, right now all I want to do is dance with somebody. Just feel the music and each other as we switch from dancing in proximity to each other to dancing with each other just feeling the rhythm of the vibration the song. And I want to do this until the last song ends and we're just left in silence, panting softly because we just danced to 205 songs and we look at each other and we don't say anything because words would ruin that perfect silence and I push my hair behind my ear and she smiles and we just kind of...fall into each other. But it would be soft and sweet and nothing would happen that wouldn't be shown in a Disney movie but that would be okay. HOWEVER. This music-induced fantasy isn't happening ANYTIME soon (My hair is in a giant-ass knot and I've been wearing the same sweater for like, at least a week), so, I decided** _ **eh, might as well write fan fiction.**_ **So here is Ch. 19 (Which I wrote while listening to music, eating cheesecake, and drinking apple juice, because I am HARD CORE)**

After Matt and Foggy's lecture that day, Callahan wanted to talk to the pair. And, by the pair, it was not difficult to tell that he wanted to talk to Matt, but didn't want to make it too obvious.

"You look better today, Mr. Murdock." Callahan said curtly.

"Much better. Thank you." Matt replied, not smiling or even trying to be polite. Foggy would later tell Matt, for the millionth time in the millionth situation, that he could cut the tension with a knife.

"I assume that you're not going to show up to the class I invited you to bleeding like some sort of inner city larrikin."

"No sir, of course not, sir." Let it be said that Matthew Murdock had a bit of trouble with authority, and when he felt like he was being berated as though he was a child, dumb and ignorant towards the workings of the world, he responded aptly. By this, of course, by responding to the irritant the way a school boy in an overly strict environment would. (It didn't help that Callahan had insulted his father, one of the things that he held closer to his heart than anything else in the world)

"Good. Harvard prides itself on the proper appearance of staff and students, which applies to guests to the university...not that either of you seem to be aware of this fact." The second half seemed to be added as an afterthought, but Foggy and Matt were pretty sure that the first half of the sentence was just added as so Callahan wouldn't come across as a total asshole.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but it seems like you've not had a single good thing to say about or to Matt or I since we got here, so I can't help but wonder why you invited us." Foggy stated flatly. He had dealt with his share of dickish professors, even one that really brought him and Matt together, setting in stone their friendship and their law practice. However, he and Matt dealt with it differently. Matt went big. Flashy. Made shows and speeches. Dropped jaws and turned heads. Foggy didn't take this approach. He was more direct, he cut to the core. He had an amazing ability to notice and retain details, things Matt would overlook (Although some of them, such as handwriting, wasn't his fault: Matt was blind, and although his senses were incredible, and he could read handwriting by running his fingers over it, it wasn't something he remembered to pay attention to). These differences made them an excellent legal team, and it also let them completely annihilate those who looked down on them, be it in a professional or personal setting.

"I invited you to talk to my students about your...alternative...viewpoints."

"Yes, but that's the thing. Why would you invite people you clearly think so little of? Two kids from Hell's Kitchen. One surviving by scholarships, with a habit of going against the grain, the other never studying as hard as he probably should've...My partner and I are not the only lawyers with these so-called alternative viewpoints, so why us? Why not other lawyers whom you respect more?" Foggy used a tone that was polite, but hard hitting. Matt had heard it before, and he knew that his best friend was about to go off on this professor in the most eloquent, lawyer-ey way possible. Of course, Foggy knew that Matt was quietly planning his own big, flashy statement to stun Callahan, but right now it was his turn.

"Well, you've been in some big cases lately. You helped to take down that philanthropist Wilson Fisk I thought that…" Callahan coughed, only vaguely sensing the shit storm that was about to rain down upon him.

"You _thought_ that you'd hire a couple of lawyers you felt yourself to be better than so as soon as we went home you could teach your class why everything we've talked about is wrong, to create a new batch of lawyers without souls, lawyers who take jobs for the money, who protect corporations from the little guy. And well, since you assumed my partner and I to be simple idiots, one of whom has had a life harder than you could ever imagine, the other who has a family made up mostly of butchers and handymen, expecting them to not catch on to your little game and go about their naive little lives. But that's the thing about Matt and I. He never met his mother, was blinded as a child, lost his father, and still went on to become a kickass lawyer, so if you expect him to not have a built in bullshit detector, than you're the idiot. And if you expect me to not have a bullshit detector after growing up in a middle class family in a city where we need masked vigilantes to bring criminals to justice because the police are being paid off, than I don't know how you even have such a prestigious job, considering you're incredibly small mental capacity."

Callahan sputtered, his face red with anger, trying to come up with a proper response, so he could put these insolent _children_ in their place, but finding himself unable to form a sentence.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid my comment has offended. Hard to argue though, when you're too mad to speak." Foggy added, repeating the phrase that Callahan had used to teach his students why you should keep your emotions in check. The pair then left the classroom, managing to refrain from laughing until after they were out of Callahan's ear shot. Not out of respect, but for the sake of Foggy's last comment. Laughing would probably of taken some of the power out of it.

"So tell me, Matt," Foggy began, catching his breath as they regained their composure, "Exactly what are you going to do to retaliate? Lord knows it will be your turn soon enough."

"No idea. Going to have to make it up as I go."

"So your normal approach, than?"

"Yes." Matt spoke with such an absolute tone that the pair fell into fits of laughter once again.

"God he's such a dick...and I have never wanted to celebrate shutting somebody down this bad in a while." Foggy grinned, happy to hear his friend laugh so hard again. There were times when he'd go months without hearing that sound, and considering how close they were it was always troublesome when Foggy realized that Matt was falling into a dark place again.

"Ugh, can't tonight. I actually should go to a certain building that's about 20 minutes away before it gets suspicious to do so." Matt said apologetically. Truth be told, there was very little he wanted to do more than get drunk with his best friend and just forget about _everything,_ but Elle Woods was kidnapped and he had to save her.

"I understand. Tomorrow night?"

"Depends on how things go tonight."

"I'll take it." And then they fell into laughter once more, before they said their goodbyes and Matt got into a taxi to casually stroll by an abandoned waterworks plant. It was good that he did, too, because as he was casually walking by the building (as to not seem suspicious) a man about his height passed him, carrying a bag of what was definetly food.

The man, judging by his cologne alone, was most certainly The Jester (although he was not dressed in his purple and green outfit, for obvious reasons). Matt was glad that his identity was a secret, because the Jester, well, Jonathan Powers when out of costume, saw him, but ignored him, not even bothering to be sneaky about entering the abandoned building.

When Matt listened closer he heard the sounds of Killgrave talking with Elle Woods, just audible over the sounds of Boston. He had to smile, a little bit. Elle certainly stayed true to herself.

"Ohmigod, Evil Murderguy, you really need to get clothes that aren't so purple. I mean, you clearly love the color, but ohmigod, it's like looking at a grape." Elle said, sounding simply disgusted.

"You wear loads of pink," Killgrave countered, "In nearly every picture of you you're wearing something pink. What's the difference?"

"The rest of me isn't pink!" Elle protested. Listening to this made Matt smile. Now he knew where she was. He heard no guards, meaning it would be pretty easy to get in without causing a commotion. The only problem would be fighting both Zebediah Killgrave and The Jester. Luckily, Killgrave wasn't much one to do any fighting himself, he left it up to the people around him, so assuming he could get to him before the Jester…

Making plans in his head, Matt went back to his dorm, and went to bed. He would need all of his energy for the night he was about to have.

 **Bam! First chapter of 2016 finished! And it ended on a cliff hanger! Take that, you...flatlanders! Ha! I am very tired. Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. I love having characters absolutely dismantle another. If you're sitting there like "How the hell would Foggy know the line** _ **Oh dear I fear my comment has offended, hard to argue, though, when you're too mad to speak**_ **!?" The answer is a very stumbly "Uhhhh student...posted...about it...ratemyteacher website...uhhh Callahan makes videos detailing his teaching methods...shut up this is my story and it was an awesome DROP THE MIC moment!" Have fun this upcoming year!**


	20. The Blind Guy, the Clod, & the Rich Boy

**Damn, son. So I looked closer at the stats of this story and discovered that 1,023 people have viewed this story, 64 of those views happening this month. That's crazy, especially since only four people follow it. Those four, I love you. Two of you also favourited it. This made me realize that I don't say how much I love you all nearly as much as I should. I seriously appreciate every single person who reads this, regardless of if they follow/favourite it. It feels amazing. Also, for those of you who love Netflix's Daredevil (and haven't already heard) season 2 comes out March 18th. Because of this news, and because it's the weekend, I've decided to release chapter 20! Obviously you all know this because if I didn't decide to write Ch. 20 you all wouldn't be reading these words right now. Also, say** _ **hi**_ **to Dan for me.**

When Matt woke up, he heard the familiar sounds of Foggy playing some video game on his phone. He was grumbling something about Tubbs and how expensive cat food was. Matt decided not to ask about it. He sat up, trying to figure the time, as it would be a good idea to eat something before going on a rescue mission, which would cause him to fight both the Jester and Purple Man, but if it was too late he wouldn't have the time, not if he wanted to get it over with tonight.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Foggy said, upon noticing that his friend was cognizant.

"What time is it?" Matt got out of bed, opening the window in the room to get a better gauge of the temperature.

"5:27. That water works plant, is it the place?" It was a stupid question, Matt would be a lot pisser if it wasn't, like, full on _Hey I'm Grump_ pissy. He'd probably start ranting about Sonic the Hedgehog in a provocative dress. (At this thought Foggy almost burst out laughing, but he contained himself, which was good, it would be a very difficult thing to explain to Matt)

"I ran into the Jester outside it, so, if it's not I will be very surprised." Matt replied, turning to face his partner.

"Wait, you did?" Foggy's brow furrowed, "What happened?"

"We didn't get into a fight in the middle of the street, if that's what you're worried about. He was out of costume, and so was I." Matt replied simply, sitting back down on his bed, still having to work some things out if he was going to take down two well-known villains in one night. He was also trying to figure out what he was going to tell Callahan when he showed up to give his second to last guest lecture in the morning. For one thing, he had to find a way to completely denounce the officious prick, because that's simply what you do to officious pricks, but he was going to wait for his final lecture for that. No, the more pressing matter was what he was going to tell the aforementioned prick when he stumbled into class after a night of fighting a man who was in many ways his equal, and a man who could command an entire crowd to turn against him. Maybe he'd just turn to Callahan, do a series of flips, say _I'm the goddamn Man Without Fear your argument is invalid, councillor._ God he wished he could do that. The number of times he'd be able to just shut somebody up by pulling a stunt like that is astounding. But he can't. Because he'd probably get disbarred, might even go to prison.

"I assume you're going out tonight, to save Elle and get through Killgrave and Powers back behind bars, where they belong?"

"That's the plan, just as soon as night falls."

"We should go out, then. Tonight, before it's time for you to slip off and...do what you do."

"Foggy…"

"Not out drinking, I'm not stupid. Out to eat. Even if we spend two hours it will still only be 7:30, leaving you an amazing amount of time to be a hero."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to celebrate a victory that hasn't happened yet."

"Well, you're the good guy, they're the bad guys, and the good guy always wins. Have you not seen any movie ever?" It took till after he said it for Foggy to realize his mistake,

"Not since I was nine, no." Matt replied, not taking offence to this statement, "But, for the record, the good guy doesn't always win."

"Agree to disagree. And if you're feeling superstitious, we won't celebrate your assured victory, we'll celebrate putting Callahan in his place." Foggy smiled, and Matt finally agreed to eat out with him, because he really did need to eat something, and also, it was nice to be able to hang out with his friend, sometimes.

As the pair was leaving their dorm to go to the restaurant they decided on, they ran into Vivian and Warner, who happened to be heading to the same place.

"How is it that we keep meeting up like this?" Foggy asked good naturedly, "On this entire college campus, Matt and I always seem to come across the same people."

Vivian thought about it, for a moment, "Luck. Or fate."

"That's very spiritual of you," Matt replied, one hand in his pocket, his mind a million miles away. He was thinking of the night he was about to have, and about the morning that was sure to follow. He had given up on making a plan of attack, plans never worked out anyways.

"I don't like the idea of having no say in the matter…" Warner mused, hands clasped lazily behind his head, as though he was the male main character in an high school themed anime (Not as though he'd get anywhere near an anime, they were for nerds and men with fetishes), "I like to think that I'm in control of my own destiny."

"Who doesn't?" Foggy asked, and then as an afterthought added, "So where are you two heading?" He asked this upon realizing that they had been walking in the same direction for at least ten minutes, not that it felt like that due to the magic of polite conversation. Upon learning that they were heading to the same place, he invited Vivian and Warner to eat with him and Matt.

"That sounds really nice," Vivian smiled, just thinking about having a night out with Matt, even if it was technically as a group, and she was engaged, and it was most certainly not a date. It was most definitely as close as she was going to get, "Are you okay with that, Warner?"

Here Warner began to consider his options. On one hand, he could say no, nobody would see him out and about with a blind guy and a clod, but Vivian might get mad at him, and he already had one woman scorned trailing him. He could say yes, and keep the number of crazy women stalking him to one, but then he'd be seen with a wounded duck and a frumpy dolt. _Although,_ Warner thought, _Hanging out with a blind man might benefit me...if they see a guy like me casually talking with a pair like those too…_ He glanced at Matt and Foggy, _It might be like when Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt travel the world adopting children…_ He smiled his signature Huntington smile.

"Why wouldn't it be okay? The more the merrier! I mean, if Matt's okay with it." To be perfectly honest, Matt had lost himself in his own thoughts by now, as he slowly began to think further and further into the future, starting with what would happen later that night, to the following morning, to the following week when he'd be back in New York, to when he'd get to see Karen again (which would, undoubtedly be soon after arriving in Hell's Kitchen)...and of course, once he started thinking about Karen he was just...gone, as he imagined telling her everything…

"Hm?" He murmured, abandoning his (embarrassingly romantic) thoughts.

"Aw, Mattie's down to clown," Foggy laughed, used to Matt's habit of drifting, "Aren't you?"

"Of course…" Matt had absolutely no idea what he just agreed to, but that's _fine._ And so, the quartet headed to a restaurant, which wasn't class, but was not brass either. Warner soon pointed out that it would be a good idea to get a cab, because it would be a long walk, with the terrain not being completely flat, which, in his words, _Might be a little bit difficult for our…less abled...friend to manage._ Matt assured him that he'd be able to manage, but eventually conceded, after Foggy told him (in a voice that Vivian and Warner couldn't hear) that if they took a cab he'd have more time to do what he had to that night.

At the restaurant, the waitress offered to read the menu to Matt, as they didn't have a braille copy, but Matt just smiled (Causing the young, female waitress to blush) and said he'll just have whatever she recommends.

"That's very daring of you," Vivian mused, as the passed the waitress her menu after ordering, knowing exactly what she was doing when she chose those specific words.

"Maybe I'm just fearless." He replied. He also knew what he was doing with his word choice. Vivian smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It wasn't flirting. She _knew_ that he wasn't flirting. But it damn felt like it, and it felt...incredible. She then looked at Warner to make sure that he didn't pick up on any of her feelings, but he was scrolling through his phone. She relaxed, and conversations were easy for the first twenty minutes of their dinner. Warner wasn't being a dick like he was when they had coffee together on Wednesday, Matt wasn't super broody (He was actually kind of pumped about getting to take down two major criminals in one night...he wasn't normally so excited about his...after hours...job, but there was something about tonight that made him eager), Vivian wasn't embarrassing herself with her secret crush...it was good.

"Hey Matt," Warner began, "Why do you wear sunglasses all the time? Like, I know that you're blind and all, but I mean... are your eyes all weird looking?" Well that peace was short lived.

"I don't know, Warner. I haven't really seen them." Matt replied in a tone that was poison lemonade.

"Warner don't ask him something like that!" Vivian hissed, in a voice that she thought Matt couldn't hear.

"Well then why wear them at all? For all you know you can be a totally normal looking guy, but instead you wear glasses and suddenly you're a wounded duck." The truth was, Warner didn't even realize that he was being rude. He grew up in a rich, privileged, sheltered life, kept away from people who weren't on his social standing in the eyes of his family.

"To make my condition less obvious. In case my eyes are all weird looking." Beneath the table, Matt's hands were balled into fists. Foggy noticed this, and was trying to come up with something to say to diffuse the situation.

"Doesn't your cane kind of give that away?"

"A cane is less obvious than a dog."

"Not if you don't have it wear that tacky vest thing."

"I don't really care much about how things look."

"And yet you wear sunglasses."

"Why does that bother you so much?" It was interesting to note that the angrier Matt grew with each of Warner's comments, the quieter his voice got. Not meeker, he kept the same strength that always hung in his words, but quieter. As though he was letting some of the darkness in his soul out with each sentence. It was this quality that prompted Warner's next sentence.

"I want to know what your eyes look like. I'm curious." He wasn't lying, his heart beat didn't jump. And he sounded so...genuine, that Matt found himself forgiving the rich boy with a pompous name. Sighing softly, he removed his red-tinted sunglasses, and turned in the direction of Warner.

This aforementioned rich boy's eyes widened as he saw the milky, unfocused look in the other man's eyes. It was strange, objectively Matthew Murdock was a handsome man...now he understood why so many blind folk wore sunglasses.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, suddenly aware of how he had been being rude in their conversation that led up to this point. After that, conversations returned to the polite state that it had been in before, which this time lasted for about forty minutes, until the door to the restaurant opened and a man walked in.

Due to the table placement, Vivian looked up to see him, about as tall as Matt, with brown hair, slender with a strong jawline. He held no interest. Warner looked at him as well. He noticed the man's long, tan coat. He cared less than Vivan did. Foggy's back was to the door, so he didn't notice the man at all. Matt's back was to him as well, but with the man came the smell of a very particular cologne. A cologne that he could recognize even without his heightened senses. His hand tightened around his fork, as he listened to the man's conversation with the lady at the front desk thing, where they kept the menus and rubber banded set of three crayons for children.

He was picking up carry out. All very average. That makes sense. Nobody was supposed to notice him. He was just picking up food to take back to the waterworks plant where he, and a second man, was holding a woman captive. He listened as the man flirted with the hostess.

Although Foggy didn't notice the man, he noticed how tense his friend suddenly became.

"Matt, you okay?" He whispered, giving his partner a concerned look.

"Behind you. Don't look. There's a man in a long coat talking with the hostess. It's the Jester." Matt whispered in reply, as Warner and Vivian chatted about nothing important.

"Are you sure?"  
"Am I ever not sure?"

"Is he going to do anything?"

"No…"

"Then you can relax." Foggy said, although he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Not for Matt. But he also knew that, however difficult it might be, Matt would, in fact, relax, because his friend wasn't an idiot (Most of the time). Unfortunately, Matt had been raring to fight Jester since 12:38 that afternoon when he found out where he was hiding, which always meant it would be a little bit more difficult to keep Matt from losing himself as he reached for what he so desired.

So, Foggy decided to play his trump card. Underneath the table, he took out his phone and sent a text. About 3 and a half minutes later, Matt's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

 **Oh no, who is calling Matt!? What did The Jester order?! Why is my cat staring at my closet!? Will the madness never end?! At least one of these questions will be answered in Chapter 21, but we aren't there yet! This was only chapter 20! In all seriousness, I had fun writing this chapter. I mean, it was surprisingly hard. Most chapters I can write in about three hours, unless I'm burnt out, and this one took about two days to write. I didn't feel writer's block-ey, but who knows. I felt a little sick the first day I started to write this chapter (I began to breathe funny whilst walking my dog in the cold winter air...I don't know...felt light headed for most of the day after that. I've no clue what I did), and the second day I felt off as well. But here, at nearly 1 o'clock on that third day, I finished it! I was actually going to end it earlier, but then I was like "Nah bruh, nah." Shout out to anybody reading this who I may or may not know in real life! I loves ya!**


	21. An Avocado is Technically a Berry!

**I meant to say this last chapter, but I wrote Ch. 20 while drinking flowers (Rosehip Hibiscus Tea), which made me feel super rad. I wonder if I made anybody go "OH MY AUTUMNAL VEGETABLE!" because they knew a Dan last chapter. Do you get the joke I just made? I'm hinting at "Oh my gourd" because a gourd is an autumnal vegetable. I'm so funny, right guys? ...Right?**

Apologising, Matt took his phone out of his pocket, and fumbled around, trying to find the decline call button, which was always at least a marginally difficult task, as he owned a smartphone (a variety of complicated decisions led him to that choice) and he couldn't see what was on the screen.

Warner reached across the table, taking it from his hands, originally with plans to hang up for him, until he saw who was calling.

"Who's Karen?" He asked, but before anybody had a chance to respond he began to talk on the phone, "Hey Karen."

Foggy realized what was happening, but knew it would be too entertaining for him to stop. Vivian, armed with her secret crush and all the illogical jealousies which were brought with it, was trying to figure out who Karen was. Matt wanted to take the phone back, but he was helpless, unable to take it back without pulling into question his blindness, so all he could do was sit there, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Who is this?" Karen asked, a hint of worry in her voice. After everything that's happened to the members of Nelson and Murdock (she counted as a member, being that she was their secretary), she was always wary when somebody other than Matt answered his phone.

"It's me, obviously." Warner lied, grinning like a cat.

"You're not Matt."

"I just sound different because I'm in an area with bad service, so it makes my voice sound weird."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it to you. Ask me _anything_ and I _guarantee_ that I'll know the answer."

"Anything?" Karen asked.

"Anything." Warner promised. Matt heard Karen pause, probably considering what the best possible question would be.

"If...if you could be a...vegetable...what would you be?" Matt didn't know this, but Karen chose that question because of the day they hung up their Nelson and Murdock sign, and Matt had said _Avocados at Law._ She wasn't sure if Matt would even answer it the way she thought he would, but she was sure that he could just google any other question.

Warner was stumped. He thought he would just be able to guess the answer to the question, but this was the kind of question a kindergartener would ask. He put his hand over the talking bit of the phone.

"Murdock, if you could be a vegetable, what vegetable would you be?"

"Avocado." Foggy replied, before even thinking about it. If Matt had a chance to answer, he would've said _please give me my phone back and never talk to Karen every again thanks._

"Actually an avocado is a fruit." Vivian said, not liking that her fiance was talking to this so-called Karen, not liking it that Matt talked to this Karen, and absolutely loathing it when people got their food classifications wrong. It's kind of like when people get frustrated over somebody saying _purple_ instead of _violet._ This didn't stop Warner from giving that answer to Karen, however, as silently Foggy passed a ten dollar bill to Matt (long ago they made a bet on if an avocado was a fruit or a vegetable, but neither of them cared enough to look it up on the internet).

"I'm still not don't talk the way Matt does."

"Maybe you're just not hearing me right." Warner said, curious about how far he could take this, considering Matt couldn't just get fed up with it and take his phone back.

"Who is this for real?" Here Vivian took the phone from Warner.

"Hi, sorry about my idiot boyfriend. He took the phone from Matt when you called, and I guess he decided to mess with you."

"Oh...no it's fine...who is this?" Karen only felt more confused, but at least now she was pretty sure that somebody didn't attack Matt or something awful like that. It's not like Matt would be able to hold his own in a fight.

"My name is Vivian Kensington, you were talking to my boyfriend, well, fiance, Warner. I'm really sorry about that." Vivian smiled the same smile she'd always give Elle, which surprised her, because Karen couldn't even see it, but she sounded sweet. God, why did she feel so jealous?!

"Oh, congratulations on your engagement...can I talk to Matt?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry." Vivian passed the phone to Matt, putting it into his hand.

"Ah...Sorry about that…" He sighed, glad to have his phone back, and happy to be able to talk to Karen.

"It isn't your fault." Karen told him, and Matt swore he was able to hear her smile, "How's Harvard?"

"It's alright...the professor who invited me here is...interesting."

"I heard that a girl got kidnapped there, is that true?"

"Unfortunately. I'm sure the...police...will rescue her soon."

"I hope so. Hey, when you're back in Hell's Kitchen, we should hang out." Matt froze. He had wanted to ask her something like that before, but even though he was called the Man Without Fear, he was rendered helpless when it came to asking out women...especially when that woman was Karen Page, who smelled like milk and lavender...who was just so…

"I... I'd like that."

"Great! You, Foggy, and I can go to Josie's or something…" The joy Matt felt was short lived.

"Oh...yeah...of course..." Even though Warner and Foggy couldn't hear Karen's half of the conversation, they both knew that Matt was blowing any chance that he had.

"I mean, if you want to hang out just the two of us…"

"N-no...it's fine, I mean, you haven't seen Foggy for the same length of time that you haven't seen me so it's only fair...Look, I should go...I'm at a restaurant...I don't want to be rude…"

"Oh, right, yea. Wait, if you're at a restaurant, why did Foggy text me to call you? Is he not with you"

"...no...he's right here…"

"Weird. Bye, Matt!"

"Bye…" Matt put his phone back into his pocket and Warner gave him a sympathetic look, offering up the word _bro_ as condolences, but Matt didn't acknowledge that. Instead he said, "Foggy, did you text Karen, telling her to call me?"

"Why would I do that?" Foggy asked, Matt hearing his heartbeat jump as if he had just lied, "Have I told you how nice you look today? You know, sometimes your hair is really hit or miss because, you know, you can't see it but today you nailed it."

"If you do it again I'll put your phone in a glass of water." Matt stated flatly. He sounded more serious than he was, and Foggy knew this, so he didn't even try to retaliate.

"So, tell me, who's Karen?" Vivian asked, curious to know her relationship to the two lawyers from Hell's Kitchen.

"She's our secretary." Foggy replied, "And our friend."

"She makes sure Foggy keeps his pants on." Matt added, causing everybody at the table to laugh. The rest of the dinner carried on fine, until it was finally time to go. Matt and Foggy wished Vivan and Warner a good night, and they parted ways (After Warner told Matt to just go for it, because it's bullshit to just wait around hoping for something to happen, you have to just put yourself out there and fight for what you want).

The moment they got back to the dorm, Matt began to change into his Daredevil suit, mouthing a prayer as he did so. Foggy sat on the bed, watching as his friend switched and changed and shifted into a man so incredible, a man without fear. Even after finding out that Matt was Daredevil, it seemed so impossible to him. There were so many questions that he still had, even now.

"Why do you always say a prayer before going out as Daredevil? I mean, I know that you're Catholic, but…"

Matt shrugged, "It's always felt like the right thing to do. And for all I know, it's one of the things that have kept me alive this long."

"Good luck tonight."

"Why are you scared, Foggy?" Matt asked, hearing how his friend's heartbeat wouldn't maintain a steady rhythm.

"I always am when you go out gallivanting like this. Even when I know I don't need to be." Foggy admitted, crossing his arms. Matt was family. You worry for your family.

"I'll try to be careful. I promise." Matt smiled, pulling his cowl over his face. He said that he'd _try_ to be careful, but part of being The Man Without Fear is doing arguably stupid things, because you can. After saying goodbye to Foggy, he lept from the window, disappearing into the night.

 **Well this chapter was a little bit dialogue heavy, sorry about that. It kind of felt like filler, but you know what, it was fun to write, so I'm not going to complain. It's fine if you do, but I'm not. I feel like this fan fiction is coming to an end, soon. I'm kind of sad about that. I think in one of my intros or outros I said that I thought it would span about 25 chapters and it feels like my estimate was pretty much correct.** _ **Also**_ **I managed to answer one of the questions in the previous chapter's outro, and now I'll answer another one for you! Just for you. Like, everybody else reading this thinks I'm answering it for them, but I'm not. This is all for you, baby. My cat was staring at my closet because, like most cats, she's savage af and she doesn't care about what other people think. Also, I'm about 76.83% sure that cats can see otherworldly stuff that humans can't, and a cat I used to have died in my closet, so, I mean, she might of been staring at a ghost. Whatever. You do you, Bella Boo! BUT SO ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to come out with chapter 22 soon! Byesies!**


	22. Dreams and Butterfly Wings

**I'm back! I hope none of you were worried that I just gave up on this fanfiction, because that would never ever happen. No, I just moved to a new state so my summer was a little too busy for me to be writing cringy crossover fan fiction. In anycase, I'm a completely new person now, as I have recently read (and enjoyed) Stephen King's It and Victor Hugo's Les Miserables. Aren't I impressive? No? Okay.**

More silent than a mime, more lithe than a dancer. This is how one would describe Daredevil as he crept into the Water Works Plant. Had he been a more sighted hero, he would have had trouble navigating the plant, as it was plunged into utter darkness. No light even crept through the slits of the boarded windows, for the stars were black that night, and the moon showed her back to the earth that night. The darkness meant nothing to our hero clad in scarlet, however, for his entire world was the same darkness.

He stopped, listening. There was, from the platform above him, three heartbeats. Two slept, and the third sat vigilant. Judging from the posture of the wakeful, it was the Jester. He was partly costumed, his hat and mask were off. His back was turned.

From his spot on the ground, Daredevil quietly removed his billy club from its holder and threw it at the back of the Jester's head. Hopefully, it would be enough to knock him out. With a soft _fwsk_ sound, it hit it's target. Daredevil, using his radar sense, "saw" Jester's outline slump forwards. The Crimson Crusader breathed a sigh of relief, there now being one less foe to deal with before rescuing Elle.

Silently he crept up the steps that led to the platform, without waking Purpleman, and crouched beside the sleeping woman. Sleeping, yes, but not soundly. She tossed and turned, her eyelids fluttering as though she would wake at any moment. Her wrists were tied together, and to the platform, with rope, Daredevil could hear it rubbing and moving against itself and against her skin as she struggled, even in her sleep. Just a few feet away, Purpleman rolled over, his face now turned towards the Man Without Fear and the restless maiden.

Daredevil took a deep breath, and got to work trying to untie Elle from the platform. That way, if by some unfortunate circumstance Purple Man and the Jester awoke, he'd be able to bring her to safety before dealing with them. Too many times he dealt with the "bad guys" before saving the person, and it was always a mistake. They'd stand there screaming and crying, which wreaked havoc upon his senses, and with Purpleman it also meant one more person to subdue. If there was one thing Daredevil did _not_ want to do, it was have to fight of a screaming, hypnotized, heiress. Heaven knows what that mess would do to his vigilante punch card.

"In anycase," Daredevil thought as he worked diligently in his attempt to untie the blonde woman, "What are the chances of everything going totally wrong?" He couldn't help but laugh very softly. What are the chances of everything going totally wrong? If he was a luckier fellow maybe he'd untie Elle, drop her off at the nearest police station, come back to find the Jester and Purpleman still asleep, and do away with them the way he always does, and hey, maybe this time they'd actually stay in prison. Maybe the American penal system would actually rehabilitate them so they give up their nefarious ways. Maybe the Jester would get out of prison and finally take acting classes, eventually showing the world the talent he's talked so highly of for all these years. Maybe he'd become a Broadway Star, eventually playing Marius or Jean Valjean or some other role every male actor aspires to play.

And hey, maybe Daredevil would stop playing relationship chicken with Karen, stop ruining and saving both his Law Practice and his friendship with Foggy, and just let himself be happy without the constant fear that he's going to lose everything. Again.

Oh how sweet it is to be hopeful. Daredevil sighed and refocused on his work. Elle was almost free from what bound her to the platform, and it seemed like maybe for the first time since he was nine years old, everything would work out just fine. Then his hand slipped. It was really very minor, but his hand brushed against Elle's forearm. In a normal situation it would have meant nothing, but, understandably, from the moment Elle was kidnapped she was unsteady and uneasy. When... _if_ she slept, she slept lightly, her resting (if you could call it that) plagued with strange dreams, some very good, some very bad, all of them neither realistic nor fantasy, all of them seeming very real. They were dreams like a butterfly's wings, and her sleep was a veil. Many times she'd be awoken by her own hair brushing against her skin.

When a gloved hand brushed her forearm her eyes flew open and a scream escaped her lips.

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter more than I anticipated. It was a nice way to ease back into this long anticipated chapter...for me at least. Also, it has occurred to me that this fanfiction is over a year old! That is cRazy sauce(I capitalized that R on purpose)! We must have a celebration! Not for this, but because, ohmigosh you guys, Giant Pandas are no longer endangered! Now they're only considered vulnerable! I just wanted to spread the news because I've been waiting for this day for basically my entire life. But the fight isn't over yet! There are still so many species that are dying because of human involvement/error, and this earth belongs to them as much as it belongs to us. Sorry, that was a little preachy and unrelated, but my point still stands. Muah! I loves ya, babydoll!**


End file.
